My Bloody Angel
by EclipseXGaaraXItachi26
Summary: What if there was a fourth person that was involved with the LA BB murder cases that no one not even L knew about. Three years after the case L is in for the shock of his life. Sorry I'm bad with summaries! lol!
1. Chapter 1

**My Bloody Angel**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR INUYASHA!**

Chapter One

Darkness, Pain, Fear, and emptiness is all the 13 year old has ever known. Having been born to parents who never wanted her or didn't want a child with a higher IQ then themselves. The child had given up hope on being let go when she was 8, now she just wished that death would claim her and she would no longer have to feel the pain or the fear that came with her life. What the child didn't know was that it would not be her life that death would claim but that of her families' instead.

*February*

The soft creaking of the basement window being opened woke Kagome from her nightmare plagued sleep. It was followed by the soft rustle of clothes that normally a person would not here but Kagome was far from normal. By the sounds she was hearing the stranger hadn't noticed that she was there and was heading to the stairs. She listened silently as the stranger moved quietly up to the main house. No one was home at the moment so she thought that they were there to steal things.

But the more she listened the more confused she got with her heightened hearing she caught the sounds of the person just walking around as if they were mapping it out. Finding out how many people stay there, where potential hiding places could be, and if there were weapons anywhere in the house. After about 15 minutes the stranger went into the kitchen, grabbed something from the fridge, and returned to the basement.

Kagome contemplated the pros and cons of alerting the stranger to her presence before realizing all she had to lose was her life and no one would care if she died. She decided to ask, "Excuse me stranger but do you mind if I ask what you plan to accomplish with this house?"

*with BB*

He had been watching the house for just over 2 months now memorizing the occupants' daily routines and hobbies. He had learned over the last few months that 3 people lived there:

First One was: Zach Takashi, age 13, Captain of the football team, dating cheer leader Ashley Conners.

Second one was: Connie Takashi, age 42, prosecutor for a local downtown L.A. court house, Mother of twins Zach and Kagome.

Third one was: Kinshiro Takashi, age 45, Ex N.P.A. officer and current L.A.P.D. officer, father of twins Zach and Kagome.

Though the Takashi's family records made mention of a fourth person in the home. His sources and hospital records say that Kagome Takashi had been deceased for ten years. BB figured that meant the child had died at three years old which did not sit well with the red eyed man for some reason.

B came out of his thoughts as the family left for work and school. He laughed evilly to himself as he let himself in through the basement window quietly even though he knew no one was home. Once he was in he moved quickly up the stairs and into the main house. He took his time going through each room memorizing everything as he looked for where weapons might be hidden if they had any.

BB had to bite his tongue to keep the evil cackle from bubbling forth. Once he finished canvassing the house he went into the kitchen to grab the jar of strawberry jam he saw in the fridge before returning to the basement. He looked around the rather large and dark room that he would be calling home for the next several months.

B noticed that the basement only had four or five boxes in it so logic told him that no one came down here often. That pleased the jam lover for the fact that his presence would go unnoticed till he decided to make his move. As he continued to look at the boxes curiosity got the better of him. He walked over to first box and was about to open it when he heard a young female voice ask, "Excuse me stranger but do you mind if I ask what you plan to accomplish with this house?"

The shock of hearing someone caused BB to turn around quickly His mind was racing though his face held no sign of what he was feeling. 'No one was supposed to be home! No matter I will just have to act sooner than I had planned.' Was the one thing running through the red eyed jam lover's mind till he laid his eyes on the person who spoke to him.

*present*

The site that BB was greeted with was both Shocking and a bit disturbing even for the red eyed murder. There on the dirt covered floor was a young girl no older then thirteen chained to the floor. The chains were long enough to allow her to walk around the room but not reach the stairs and they were covered in rust. She had shackles on her wrists that connected to the floor but they were also connected between the wrists with a chain about twelve inches long to keep her from pulling them apart She had the same shackles on her ankles as well. She was dressed in nothing but an almost shredded light tan blanket that was wrapped around her torso. By the looks of it the blanket only offered the imprisoned girl the comfort of being covered.

Her hair was so long that B was certain that if she stood up it would drag a good three feet behind her. It was greasy, knotted beyond repair, and caked with what looked like dried blood which made her already dark hair look even darker. Even her body was covered in cuts, bruises, dirt, and dried blood. Her face was in the same condition but what got the jam lover was that a black blindfold that covered her eyes.

BB was pulled out of his thoughts when the girl apologized and said he didn't have to answer if he didn't want to. Her voice sounded broken and lifeless as if her soul had died years ago but her body refused to let go of it. For some reason B felt he had to say something to the girl so he opted for the truth with an evil cackle. "I'm a wanted murder and I had planned to kill everyone in this house. Though I had no information about a fourth person living here. I had planned to take my time and _play_ with them for a while, but it looks like I will have to kill you all sooner than I had hoped. I will have to start with you because I can't have you warning the others. I do have one question before I kill you little girl. How did you know I was here when I came in silently and you are blindfolded?" BB placed the knife he had brought with him to the young girl's delicate neck hard enough to draw blood but not to cut her throat open before she could answer him.

Kagome gave the stranger a haunted smile before softly saying, "I gladly welcome my death though it is not necessary. I hold no affection for those you wish to slaughter in fact I would relish their cries of agony instead of mine for once. As for your question I have been blindfolded for as long as I can remember so my body has treated it as though I have gone blind naturally which caused my other senses to heighten. That being said though you may have been silent to a normal person I heard you open the window, your clothes rustle as you walked, I even heard your every movement when you were up stairs. Now that I have answered your question may I ask one of my own Mr. Stranger? May I know your name before you kill me?" "Beyond Birthday or BB" The jam loving murder answered without hesitation shocking the man holding the blade to the bleeding girl's neck. "Beyond Birthday my bloody angel of mercy, Thank you."

BB was astonished to say the least, all of his adult victims who had gotten to enjoy a long life had begged for him to spare them their pitiful lives but here was a child of only thirteen. Who had never gotten to know what life was like outside the walls of the basement was _thanking_ him for ending her life. This intrigued B, he wanted to know more about the child so willing to die when most adults wanted and begged to live.

The jam loving murder was once again pulled from his thoughts by the girl who had caught his interest. "Mr. Birthday please don't take this wrong I am not trying to give you orders this merely a statement of fact. If you are going to kill me you might want to do so in the next few seconds because I just heard the police cruiser pull into the driveway and it is _father's _turn to visit me down here."

When the term father left the girl's mouth BB finally took notice of the name floating above her head in a red tinted white lettering was _Kagome Takashi_ along with her life that confused the red eyed man. Not that is wasn't confusing that he was talking to a girl who was supposed to have been dead for ten years. Ignoring the abnormal life span for the moment BB just started to ramble, "You will call be Beyond or BB. You called Kinshiro father, you look to be about thirteen years of age even though you are very dehydrated and under fed, you also look quite similar to Zach, and the name above your head says Kagome. But the files say that you are dead that you have been for ten years now. It seems that you may make my time here interesting little Kagome. I think I will keep you alive…for now." He cackled evilly before falling silent and fading into the shadows of the basement.

Kagome was about to respond to BB but was cut short by the sound of the front door opening and slamming closed. Kagome winced at the sound knowing that her father was pissed at something which meant she was in for a lot of pain tonight. Only seconds later sounds were heard in the kitchen it took five minutes for them to stop. Only for the sounds of foots steps stomping across the floor to the bathroom where Kagome knew they kept the first aid kit which only confirmed her fears from before. The only time her father brought a first aid kit was when he was going to be inflicting wounds that could be easily infected or cause her to bleed to death. Once that had been grabbed he went back into the kitchen to get what he had been working on in there moments before and headed to the stairs.

Kagome took a deep breath she knew that she would not feel anything after all her body went numb to pain years ago so she knew her father would not get the pleasure of hearing her scream or make any other noise. Her body took on its broken posture that she had before BB had started talking to her just as the basement door opened and her father's footsteps were heard echoing through the darkened room. "_Hello dearest daughter._" Kinshiro bit out venom apparent in his voice as spoke to the ragged child he laid his eyes on. Then he walked over to the boxes and placed the two items he held on one of the boxes so B could finally see what they were. The first on was a plate that had two pieces of bread, a small handful of grapes, and a glass of water the second was a medical kit. The cop went into one of the boxes that was sitting next to the food and first aid kit and pulled out a ten tailed black leather whip that had shards of glass, metal, and small razors braided into tails of the whip. As well as a hunting knife that had a smooth sharp side but the other side had jagged teethe meant to rip flesh not just cut it.

Kagome did nothing when she heard the things her father pulled out of the box nothing at all. She did not wince when he cracked the whip against the floor or show fear when he threw the knife at her embedding its self in the wall. B saw Kagome bring her head up as if she were looking at her father as blood dripped down her cheek and neck from where the knife cut her when it went by. Beyond watched with a very dark expression from the shadows as the cop walked over to chained girl and grabbed her by the hair to pull her to her feet before throwing her into the wall behind her where the knife was embedded. There was a sickening crack when Kagome's head hit the wall but she did not fall to her knees or shake with pain just stood there as her father grabbed the chain between her wrists and placed it on a hook above her. She was hanging a foot off the ground at this point when her father secured the chain between her ankles so she could not move at all.

What the cop did next was pull of the shredded blanket from the broken girl so that she was completely naked. The red eyed jam lover had to bite his tongue to keep from growling out in anger at what he saw. Her chest, stomach, and abdomen where covered in gashes that had not been properly looked at or cleaned so most of them had become infected or were still bleeding. Kinshiro ran a finger along an infected cut then stared to laugh and say, "I guess it is a good thing that I brought the first aid kit and some antibiotics I wouldn't want the infections to kill you to before I do!" He pulled his hand back only to make a fist and slam it into the girl's stomach with as much strength as he could. Kagome coughed up blood but did not make a sound that showed how much it hurt. Kinshiro just laughed more as he took two steps back and pulled the whip back before cracking it against his daughter's right breast. When he pulled the whip back the glass and metal in the braids made the gashes jagged and left a few pieces behind in the gashes.

The cop's laughter grew as he repeated the same treatment to Kagome's left breast, stomach, abdomen, thighs, and groin. Thirty strikes and three-hundred gashes later Beyond was smiling and felt pride welling up in his chest for the fact that Kagome made no sound with any of the strikes of the whip. She had not let a single cry, whimper, or gasp to pass her cracked and bleeding lips no matter how hard her father hit her. Kinshiro on the other hand was feeling the opposite he was pissed that she was not screaming anymore and that she hadn't since she was six! He had grown bored with the whip so he let it drop to the floor and walked over to the knife that was still in the wall and pulled it out.

It did not take him long to turn her around so her back was toward him and face against the wall. It was after that the L.A. cop started using the smooth side of the hunting knife to carve a tribal design into the flesh of her back but she still did not make a sound. It took Kinshiro four and a half hours to finish the carving and by then B was entertaining the thought that Kagome had lost half of her blood supply to the floor.

Kinshiro was beyond pissed now "Why won't you fucking scream? Why?" he screamed as he flipped the knife over and started to cut into the child's shoulder and arms with the jagged side. This made it harder for Kagome to stay silent but she did. She endured it for three more hours before Kinshiro gave up for the time being taking Kagome off the wall letting her fall into an undignified heap in a pool of her own blood. Not giving a shit about the girl he helped make died or not he just grabbed the weapons he used to beat his daughter, cleaned them off, and put them away. It was not until his was done with that did he give her food and the first aid kit then walking back up stairs to where the rest of the family was waiting.

Once Kagome knew he was gone and not returning she picked up her blanket to wipe as much of the blood off as she could. Then she tried to stand but only ended up on her knees again because her body was too shaky from the blood loss. BB took this time to come out of shadows and pick the shaking girl up, not caring about getting bloody from her still bleeding wounds, and carrying her over to the boxes where there was less blood. He took the first aid kit gently from the fragile girl so he could carefully clean her wounds. He tried to be as gentle as he could but that was hard seeing as how Beyond had thought that his gentle side had died when he left Whammy's House. He stitched up her gashes and wrapped up the ones that were not bad enough for stitches but not shallow enough to be left un-bandaged.

Kagome did not know how to react to this she had never had someone try be gentle with her or give her any help at all. After double checking his work he found the antibiotic that her father had said he had gotten for her and made sure she took it. He made sure she ate her food and made a metal note to bring her food when he had to leave to get things for his plan. He wrapped her in a new blanket that he had found in one of the boxes and told her to sleep so that she would heal sooner. Once he was sure she was asleep he got his forgotten jam and started to rethink his plans for the Takashi family. Needless to say his new plan included a lot more pain and suffering then the first one had. 'I will find out why Kinshiro feels the need to beat his daughter into a bloody pulp tomorrow. All though I wonder what dear Lawli-pop would think if he knew that I will not be murdering Kinshiro, Connie, and Zach Takashi just to get his attention anymore but to protect someone as well. Hehehe! I guess I will find out when the time comes but I still have a lot to do between now had then.'

BB thought as he watched the broken child sleep and ate his jam letting his mind go blank afterwords. What Beyond Birthday didn't know was that over the next three months he would grow to love the girl before him but it would take many more years to find out just how much he loved the sleeping girl. As well as find that Kinshiro would soon find way to make Kagome scream and that would push his disgust for the Takashi family into pure unadulterated hatred.

*End chapter one*

**Eclipse: Ok guys I reread this story so I could get the information I needed to write the Lemon that I promised you over a year ago and I am sorry for the absence. My life has been a living hell until recently between school and family and friends getting sick or pregnant and a close friend of mine fighting cancer. Thankfully she won the fight but now she is having other health issues. There has been a lot more that has happened to me in my time away from writing but I am not going to bore you all with it. I can say that I am going over and fixing my mistakes in the previous chapters while I work on the lemon that I am hoping to have up by the end of the week. Thank you all for staying with me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Bloody Angel**

Chapter two

*March *

BB was pissed! No, beyond pissed he was fucking livid! It had been a month since he snuck into the Takashi's basement. For that month he watched Kinshiro beat his own daughter for hours on end and only feed her enough to keep her alive. B had also found out on his second day that in the basement that Kinshiro and Connie would take turns beating the child. They would switch off every other day so if Kinshiro got Kagome on Monday that meant that Tuesday Connie would be the one to come down. The brother on the other hand had been told that his sister had a mental defect that had led to her death. They told him that the babysitter had not been paying any attention to her and the patio door had been left unlocked so she got out to the pool and drowned.

He had never been allowed in the basement and had been too young to remember her so he had no choice but to believe his parents. It just pissed the red eyed killer off even more knowing that Kinshiro and his wife had that boy so brain washed that he never questioned anything that they said no matter what. But with all that he has seen to piss him off over the last month only one thing has made him smile. That was that no matter how many times Kagome's parents beat her or tortured her she never made a sound. Her parents thought it was because she didn't know how to because they never taught her to. The truth was that Kagome didn't want them to know she could and she didn't want to talk to them because she had nothing to say to them. B was the only one who had ever heard her voice and they both wanted to keep it that way but as luck would have it the Kamis had something else in mind.

*March 18th*

B sat on the staircase eating his jam just listening to Kagome sing softly to herself thinking about what he knew about the thirteen year old sitting across from him. He knew that she had been kept down here since she was three and during those ten years she had been kept blindfolded and shackled to the floor. When he asked her she had told him that she had taught herself how to speak but after awhile begun to think it had been for nothing and a waste of time. She had also told him that she didn't know why her parents hated her and locked her down here but she thought it might have to do with her being smarter then her brother. When he had asked her what she meant by that she told him that she had started walking at seven months, forming full sentences by one, and could read and do division and multiplication at two and a half. But what she thought really pissed them off was that her grandmother had taught her how to play the piano and violin between the ages of two and a half and three and did not teach her brother the same thing.

B remembered that the files had said that Zach was smart but his IQ never quite reached that of genius level like his sister's had. And with Kinshiro being a sexist it would make sense that he would not like that his daughter was out smarting his son and would do anything to stop it. Apparently his solution to that was to lock his three year old daughter in the basement and beat her till she dies but that wont happen for awhile if her lifespan is to be believed. It could also be that Kinshiro and Connie did not know how to handle their daughter's immense intellect but Beyond doubted that was the case. He also thought that the reason Connie was letting Kinshiro do this was because she was afraid she would become his punching bag if she didn't go along with it but that thought was quickly proven wrong when Connie started claiming Kagome was the reason her marriage was starting to fail.

The red eyed jam lover sighed to himself and thought, 'This situation is becoming more complicated then I had hoped it would.' as he looked into his jam jar and sighed again at the clear glass bottom. He stood up and headed to the window as Kagome continued to sing because it was not uncommon for B to leave for a couple of hours randomly. But when he started to talk Kagome stopped and turned her head in the direction she knew him to be in as he said, "I'm going to be gone for several hours because I need to make a few phone calls and get more jam." Kagome gave him a smile she knew he saw before he left out the window.

As B walked he thought about what he had to do, 'First I need to call Roger then I need to call Mogi then lastly I need to stock up on more jam.' The jam lover did not like the idea of having to rely on the help of anyone from his old home but he knew he would have to swallow his pride if it meant the difference for Kagome's safety. Because he knew he would not be able to kill his new, dare he say it, friend now. 'heh! I know that this is no longer a case of getting Lawli's attention but I know Lawli-pop won't see it that way.' B thought as he made his way to arrange for Kagome's care should he be caught by L and put in jail.

*with Kagome *

When BB had left Kagome dropped her happy face and allowed her fear to bubble forward. The reason for her fear was that her father had not been to the basement in two and a half weeks. In all of her ten years in the basement she could not remember a single time that her father had missed a day let a lone two and a half weeks! He may have been late a few times but never had he missed a full day and that itself was odd for her father. She knew her fear was not without its due either, 'He must be up to something but what? I know he has been wanting to hear me scream in pain again but since I have become use to the pain when I was six he is not getting what he wanted. I wonder if Beyond has noticed the same things I have? Also there is the Beyond killing me thing... I wonder if he still plans on taking my life with the others? I guess I will just have to ask him when he returns.' Kagome thought as her fear mixed with a sadness she didn't quite understand herself. She knew that she had become fond of the jam loving murderer but she didn't realize that she wanted to stay with him for awhile longer. Those were the thoughts that ran through her foggy mind as a nightmare plagued sleep claimed her.

*with BB *

It hadn't taken him all that long to reach the warehouse that he was currently using as a hideout, maybe about twenty minutes or so. Once he got there he wasted no time in starting on his preparations for the care of the broken child he had left behind in the basement a mile from where he was. The first thing he knew he had to do was call Roger 'Joy... but I should get that over with first.' It only took the jam lover a few minutes to get the phone number and get the old man on the phone "Hello Roger." "Who is this?" "You don't remember me? I'm hurt!" B cackled knowing Roger would remember soon "Backup? But how?" "DON'T CALL ME THAT! Anyway I am calling for a favor that I know you won't refuse because we both know I can make your life a living hell if you do." "Damn you B! What do you want?" "I need you to come to Los Angeles next month. There is a young girl who you are going to take to Japan to the Kanzo family. You do not need to know why just that it is in both her's and your best interest that she make it to Japan safely."

"What if I told L where you were instead? You know he has been looking for you." "You won't because then your life would be put in danger and I know that you don't want to die just yet." "Fine I will do what you want you bastard but know I am not doing this for you or that child!" "I figured you would see it my way Roger as for the reason you are doing this I don't care as long as she gets to the Kanzo family safely. I will send you the information you are going to need to get her and to drop her off with in the next few days." BB did not give the other man enough time to respond before hanging up on him.

A few minutes later Beyond found himself growing impatient as the phone continued to ring, he was about to give up for the moment until a breathless female voice came on the line. "M-moshi moshi?" "Konnichiwa Shio-san it has been far to long. I do hope I'm not calling at a bad time but I need to speak to your husband about something really important." "Ryuzaki-san? Wow it has been a long time! Gomen for not getting to the phone sooner but I was outside cleaning when the phone stared to ring." "It is no problem Shio-san but I really must speak with your husband, it is a time sensitive matter that is running out of time."

"Of course just give me a second to go get him." "Thank you." Beyond sighed, he was a bit annoyed that he could have had his jam and been back with Kagome long ago but because of Roger he was just now getting a hold of the person who would would determine whether or not his plans would work or not. It only took the other man two minutes to come to the phone and start talking. "Hello Ryuzaki it has been far to long! What can I do for you?" "Hello Mogi I was wondering is your wife still wanting a daughter?" "Yes she is and Souta has been bugging us for a sister for a while now, why?" "Are you willing to adopt and would your son be happy with an older sister?" "We have been talking about that option but we hadn't made a commitment as of the moment as for Souta I would have to ask so hang on a moment." "That's fine"

Beyond could hear Mogi talking to a child in the background for a few minutes then Mogi picked the phone up again chuckling deeply. "Souta doesn't care if she is older or younger just as long as he gets his sister!" Beyond smiled to himself when he heard that, knowing the hard part was over now all he had to do was tell Mogi the basics and let Kagome decide if she wanted to tell them the rest. "That is good because I found a thirteen year old girl that will need a new family soon. She has been abused since she was three by her cop father and lawyer mother. The other details you will have to get from her if she is up to telling you but don't expect her to go running into your arms, you are a cop after all. You will not have to pay any adoption fees since you are getting her from me and she will be dropped off at your home by one of my other agents at the end of next month. That is if you want her. I will give you a few minutes to talk it over with your family then let me know what you plan on doing."

Mogi was shocked to say the least how could a cop do that to his own child but he gave a stuttered thank you and went to find his wife and son. It took fifteen minutes for the Kanzo family to reach their decision only because Shio went through a spectrum of emotions the most prominent being anger and sorrow for what the little girl had been put through. B took that time to put together a bag filled with enough jam to get him through till the end of the month and got back to the phone just as Mogi had and was about to ask what their choice was when he was cut off by Mogi saying, "What is her clothes size, shoe size, and schooling level? So we can at least have something for her to wear and know where to start off with getting her ready for school." The jam lover smiled again knowing that meant that they were going to take Kagome in and she would be safe in their care and that pleased him. "She is about a size three now because they have not been feeding her well at all, only enough to keep her alive, as for shoe size you might just want to pick up some flip-flops till you can take her shopping for a full wardrobe. Her schooling is on a whole other level she is a genius but she will need to be taught how to read because she has been blindfolded for the last ten years. But her intellect level would put her in her third year of High school."

"Wow that is amazing! Alright I will get started on getting everything prepared for her." "Thank you Mogi. Oh, I will be wiring you enough money to take care for your whole family for the rest of your lives as well as enough to pay for the top schools in Japan. I want her to go to To-Oh University and before you ask yes I do have a personal interest in this girl that is why I am making sure you will have all you will ever need to take of her and yourselves. I will also be sending you a grand piano and a violin for her to use at her will. She had been taught by her grandmother before her parents started abusing her." "I know that it is a waste of time to argue with you Ryuzaki so I won't you know my feelings on the matter so I will just say thank you and let you go so you can get my daughter out of that hell hole and to her new loving family safely."

"Thank you I will keep you updated and you will have her in your custody as previously stated and if anything changes in the time she will be delivered to you I will let you know. Ja-ne" "Ja-ne" Was all that was said before the line went dead 'Now it is just a matter of waiting until their life spans run out which is in just three weeks. That will give Roger three weeks to make sure that Kagome is not followed and not linked to the case that will follow so Lawli can't hurt her.' Ran through the red eyed killer's mind as he sent Roger the information that he would need to get Kagome to the Kanzo's without a problem and the instructions on making sure she is not found by L.

*Back in the basement *

B cursed to himself as he crawled in through the window 'It took three hours! Three fucking hours! Just to get everything ready for Kagome all because that damned sales clerk had to flirt instead of selling me the damned piano!' He thought as he shut the window and looked around only to find Kagome asleep and locked in a nightmare. But what worried the red eyed jam lover was that she was whimpering and shaking in her sleep only because that had never happened before no matter how bad the nightmare had been. The tension in the air had become thicker over the last two and half weeks and that only put the red eyed killer on edge. He knew it had to do with Kinshiro and that whatever it was would happen soon but he wasn't quit sure what or when and that infuriated him. He had always hated being unprepared but what could he do about it? Nothing. That's what. He could only see people's names and life spans not read their minds! As his anger grew he let out a rather loud snarl that caused Kagome to jerk out of her nightmare that plagued her sleep.

The thirteen year old took a minute to calm her heart beat down and rub the sleep residue off of her eyes before turning her covered eyes in the direction of the man she had become so found of. "Is something wrong Beyond?" Her young voice sounded tired, strained, and cracked from the lack of water and what little sleep she did get was not enough to heal her body. He sighed before saying , "It's nothing go back to sleep." "Ok... uh Beyond?" "What?" Kagome shifted so that she was sitting up but her head was bent so it looked as if she were staring at the ground even though the thick black fabric over her eyes prevented that from happening.

"After you left I started to think about my father's absence and it worries me. He has never gone this long without beating me. I mean the longest he has ever stayed away was a day and that was only because of his chief and a few of the other officers dropped by unexpectedly to celebrate some _heroic_ deed he did. But he made up for that missed day when he came back down the day after. So it terrifies me to think about what he plans on doing to make up for the two and a half weeks he has not come down. I know that he wants to hear me scream in pain again since I got used to it when I was six. Maybe he plans on killing me soon." The fear in that last whispered part caught BB off guard 'She is afraid to die now? I wonder why?' he thought before deciding to calm her fears a little.

"That won't happen not only because I won't let your father get that close but also because your life span is no where near it's end. That means you can't die till it does." "Does that mean that my families' life span is going to run out soon and that is why you choose them as your victims?" "Part of the reason yes but it was not the complete reason at that time but now my plan has been turned upside down all because of you." "That must mean that you don't plan on killing me with my family anymore and the second part of your reason must be do to your past."

"You got the second part right but the first part only half right. What you have to understand is that even if I had wanted to I can't kill you because you life span has not run out or is anywhere near running out. But that is not the only reason I am saying this some how over the last month and a half I have become... _found_ ...of you. I want to protect you, do not ask why, because I don't even know myself yet. It maybe because you are the only other person to not cringe from me other than A."

"Will you tell me? You know everything about me yet I know nothing about you will you let me in Beyond like I have let you in?" Beyond was shocked that this thirteen year old girl wanted to get to know him it felt strange. Could he do it? Could he tell this little girl who he had just met but cared so deeply for his past? The reason why he has come here? Or would she reject him like all the others? 'I won't know if I don't try' was all that ran through his calculating mind.

"The reason I came here was to get the attention of my predecessor L. You see he is the best detective in the world and at one time I had been one of his successors along with my only friend A. But L did not care that he was dealing with children and pushed us to hard. A killed himself and all L had to say about it was 'You are just going to have to work harder _Backup._'" Kagome heard and almost felt the venom in BB's voice when he said 'Backup' and it made her heart clench at the obvious pain in his voice so she did the only thing she could think of the comfort him and encourage him to go on.

Beyond Birthday was so caught up in his hatred for the name he had been given at the orphanage when he had arrived that he did not notice that Kagome had moved from her spot till he felt her lay her head on his lap. The unexpected touch made him stiffen in shock that slowly melted away as the small child softly encouraged him to continue. "It was that moment that I realized that that was all we were to him to anyone at the orphanage. Backups, copies of the original, replacements in case L failed to do what was expected of him. So I left, It was not like anyone would miss me, I mean they all hated me because of my eyes."

B stopped to take a breath and calm himself before he continued on with the story, "I was born with the ability to see when people would die and their names even if they used an alias I knew better. So I saw the day my parents would die and I could do nothing about it. When they were dead I had been taken to the orphanage called Whammy House, it was an orphanage for children who had a much higher intellect then most or in other words geniuses. And every last one of them are taught to follow after L to become him."

"I didn't want to become him I wanted to surpass him to show him I was better. So I came here planing on killing four people in total, three were going to be your family as a warning, and the fourth was going to be dear sweet Lawli!" B cackled for a few minutes at the nickname he had given L a long time ago then he caught his breath and continued, "But that changed when I found you. Now the only reason I desire your parents blood is because of what they are doing to you. I have this strange desire to protect you and I have no idea where it came from but I have decided that I don't want to fight it for once."

Kagome felt her chest swell at hearing that she was just at important to him as he was to her and knowing that he trusted her with his past made her so happy. She also found herself giggling at the name he had given the man who drove him to the point that he was at when he first entered her life. "Why do you call him Lawli?" "Cause when I first met him I saw that his name was Lawliet so I started calling him Lawli just to piss him off and sometimes if I am really pissed off I will call him Lawli-pop. Because he always had some sort of candy in his mouth if he did not have his damned cake!"

That was it Kagome lost it at the name Lawli-pop she just burst into fits of laughter. She was laughing so hard at one point that she fell of B's lap and onto the floor, gasping for air and trying to wipe away the tears the were streaming down her cheeks. He didn't know why but the sight of the small fragile child laughing like she was brought a smile to the sadist's face loving the site of seeing her happy. It took Kagome a long time to calm down to the point that she could breathe once again. B couldn't help that every time he would see her get close to calming down he would say something to make her laugh again.

This went on for a few hours before BB told Kagome she needed to get some sleep and that they would talk more in the morning. Kagome tried to argue but in the end Beyond was the one to win but she had won in her own way that night. For two reasons one being that he may have won the fight for her to sleep but she won that fight to keep his lap as her pillow and the second reason was one that Kagome did not know about yet. That was that little by little she was melting the red eyed jam loving murder's heart.

The next two weeks went on like that B trying to get Kagome to laugh and Kagome trying to get stories of what the world was like outside the room she was trapped in if she was not trying to learn more about him. She often found herself thanking what ever being that had sent her dark angel into her life the more she began to like life. But no matter how hard they tired they could not shake the feeling that Kinshiro was going to make his move soon and neither one of them would like it at all.

*April 1st *

Kagome found herself alone again today because Beyond said he had one last thing thing he had to do before he could put his plan into action. Kagome sighed in boredom as she waited to hear the window open but soon heard the basement door open. Then the all to familiar sound of her father's foot steps coming down the old wooden steps. Fear pooled in her throat and stomach but she hid all her emotions just as easily as she had a month ago.

Once Kinshiro could see his daughter's dirt and blood covered body he laughed evilly. The sound of the laughter sent chills down her spine 'Beyond please come back soon! I need you!' she thought as her father got closer. His laughter only got louder the closer he got she heard him pull something out of his pocket before he ran the cold metal down the side of her face drawing blood. He pulled the chains tight like he normally did only this time when he pulled her blanket off he ran the blade along the soft flesh of her inner thigh and calmed his laughter down just long enough to say, "I have something new planed for you tonight my dear! Who knows you might enjoy it Kami knows I will!"

*end chapter two *

**Eclipse: Okay so this chapter has been revised! I didn't realize that I had so many mistakes until I reread the story good grief!**


	3. Chapter 3

My Bloody Angel

Chapter three

_**Last chapter**_

_ He pulled the chains tight like he normally did only this time when he pulled her blanket off he ran the blade along the soft flesh of her inner thigh and calmed his laughter down just long enough to say, "I have something new planed for you tonight my dear! Who knows you might enjoy it Kami knows I will!"_

_**This chapter**_

Kagome felt her fear come back ten fold at the tone her father held as he stepped back a few feet and Kagome heard what sounded like the rustling of cloths like he was unbuttoning his shirt. "You know I have been missing those screams of pain you use to give me before you turned six. I have spent all of last month trying to think of a way make you scream again then I had an idea." He paused for a second as he unzipped his pants and removed this shoes, pants, and boxers slowly gauging his daughter's responses to the sounds. He was apparently getting what he was looking for cause his laughter came back. Once he was free of his clothes he picked up the knife he had sat down to undress and walked over to her again.

"You see I remembered that a woman's first time having sex is usually a bit painful with the breaking of the hymen and all. I also remembered that your were starting to become a woman since you started your menstrual cycle last year. But you can't become a true woman till you have lost your virginity my dearest daughter so who better to make you a woman then your daddy!" He laughed again this time Kagome could not hold back the whimper of fear that escaped her cracked and bleeding lips as her mind once again screaming out for Beyond to come back and save her from her father but she knew that he would not be here in time to stop him and that scared her the most.

"That is a start my dear and don't you worry I will have you screaming in no time!" Kinshiro laughed evilly as he reached his right hand down to his limp cock and stroked it till it was completely hard and precum dripped from the tip. Once he was good and aroused he let the chains slacken enough for Kagome to hit the hard dirt floor with a thud. The L.A. Cop grabbed his daughter by the hair and forced her to her knees in front of his pulsing cock "If I see you even try to bite me I will fuck you with the hunting knife instead got that my little bitch?" Kinshiro Snarled while he pulled hard on her hair causing her to let out a squeak and give a brief nod. The cop smiled and pushed the head of his cock to her lips and told her to lick it.

The small child did what she was told fearing that her father would take up on his threat to rape her with the hunting knife. She ran her tongue along the sides of her father's rather large manhood till she reached the head and had to swallow the liquid that was seeping out of it and almost puked at the taste. Kinshiro moaned at the feel of his daughter's tongue on his hard shaft before he became impatient and pushed his cock into Kagome's mouth. He used his grip in her hair to hold her still as he started to thrust into her mouth forcing her to deep throat him every time he pushed in. Kagome gagged every time her father's shaft would force its way down her throat but she tried not to whimper or make any noise at all her mind telling her that this was wrong that she needed to stop him but the thought of what her father had told her before he started this kept her from biting down on him.

The cop moaned and picked up his pace thrusting faster and faster into his daughter's mouth "Oh Kami Kagome your mouth is so hot and wet it fells so good! Oh god I'm so close!" He gasped thrusting into her mouth as fast and as deep as he could not caring that Kagome was gagging every time he did so. His pace got so out of control the closer he got to his release he had to grab her head with the other hand causing the blade he still held to cut into the back of Kagome's neck with each thrust. It only took three more thrusts for Kinshiro to shoot his hot seed down his daughter's throat "Swallow it all or I will make this session longer then It has to be."

Kagome did as she was told and swallow the disgusting liquid but as soon as he pulled out she fell to her hands and knees and began to cough as she choked on the taste and amount that she had been forced to swallow. Kinshiro laughed at his daughter's misery 'Well I didn't tell her to not cough afterwords so I will let it slid this time.' The cop thought darkly as he began to jack off again to get hard once more. It did not take him long the get it up again and without warning he grabbed her by the hair again while she was still coughing and forced her to her hands and knees. Only this time her face was being pushed into the dirt floor and he was rubbing her pussy with his cock Kagome's body stiffened knowing what was coming and cried out, "No! Please father anything but that I beg you!" tears running down her cheeks at the thought of losing her innocence this way to this man.

"So you can talk? Oh well it does not matter I will not listen to your pleas my dear daughter. You will grow to like this one day then I will have to find something else to cause you pain with but till that day..." The cop trailed off as he shoved his hard cock into Kagome's dry virgin pussy breaking her hymen in one thrust. Kagome had felt pain in large amounts before like when her father carved the tribal design into her back but none of the pain she had felt in her thirteen years compared to this. This searing pain like she was being torn in two with a very dull and rusty blade. The pain was so bad that she could not stop the scream that ripped through her as her father continued to push into to her not giving the young girl a chance to get used to the size of the man raping her.

The pain lightened up a little when the blood from her torn vaginal walls, from when her father entered her when she was dry and not giving her a chance to adjust to his size, and torn hymen started to act like a lubricant. But it did not ease it enough for her to control her screams and that only made things worse for the small child who was shaking from pain and fear because her screams only encouraged her father. Kinshiro had lost his mind to the lust filled haze, knowing only that every time his daughter screamed out in pain and begged him to stop it made him more excited. So with each scream she would let out he would thrust harder, with each plea she would ask and beg him to stop he would thrust faster, and with every whimper she let past her bleeding lips he would thrust deeper.

'It feel so good' that was all that was running through the L.A. Cop's head as he kept fucking his thirteen year old daughter's pussy. It was so wet from the blood that just kept flowing out of her once virginal cavern due to his rough treatment of it but it was the heat and tightness of her that was pushing him over the edge. "Kami you feel so good Kagome! It has been to long since my cock has been held so tightly! Oh shit I'm going to cum!" He told her as he thrust into her four or five more times "No! Please not inside please don't cum inside!" Kagome begged but it only got her a gash across her shoulders and her father's teeth embedding themselves into the right side of her neck. The small child let out another agony filled scream at the pain she felt when her father's teeth broke the skin as his cum coated the walls of her abused pussy.

When she felt the hot sperm of the corrupt cop who called himself her father fill her something broke in side her. She did not know if it was just her imagination screwing with her or what but she could feel her father's sperm work it's way up into her womb and the thought of conceiving her father's child only made her sink into that black abyss that only Beyond could pull her from. Kagome hoped that now that her father had gotten off twice he would leave her be but luck was not on her side this evening because she felt him get hard inside her again. This time Kinshiro pulled his blood and seaman soaked dick from her vagina and aligned it with her ass and pushed in giving her no preparation at all.

If Kagome thought that the pain from losing her innocence dry had been bad then what she felt when he just shoved his cock into her ass was excruciating. Again he had not given her time to adjust to him he just kept thrusting making sure he never hit any of her pleasure spots so all she felt was pain. "Damn I thought your pussy was tight but your ass feels so much better! I don't know why I waited so long to do this! Kami the pleasure is maddening!" Was all Kinshiro could get out after that do to the overwhelming pleasure he was feeling and the loud screams Kagome was letting out with each thrust he made in her. Kagome wanted nothing more then to die at that moment she did not want to face BB when he returned to see her shaking, crying, and bleeding from her anus and vagina. Not to mention the reaction B would have to finding her father's seaman leaking out of her scared her. 'Would he leave me alone? Yell at me? Hate me because I was too weak to fight back? Would he be ashamed of me?' these were the thoughts that made their way into her mind causing her to cry more.

Kagome did not want B to hate her or leave but could she blame him if he did? Of course not it would be her fault for not stopping the man that was thrusting into her anal cavity like a wild animal from violating her. Kagome was pulled out of her train of thought as her father grabbed her by the hair again and pulled her into a bloody bruising kiss forcing his tongue in to her mouth. Seconds later Kagome felt the hot sticky substance that he had forced her to swallow and that still coated her womanhood enter her ass as well. The L.A. Cop stayed in her for a minute or two trying to catch his breath and get up enough strength to get up, put his cloths back on and return to the upper levels.

When Kinshiro got the energy he pulled out of his bloody and broken daughter letting her fall to the dirt floor that was soaked in her blood and his sperm. He got a blanket from one of the boxes and wiped the blood from his knees and was going to do the same to his dick till an idea popped into his head and he walked back over to his child and once again grabbed her by the hair. Kagome did not bother holding back the whimper that came out when he pulled her to her knees again. There was no point in fighting any more her father had taken everything from her and Beyond was going to hate her for it so Kagome just gave up and gave her father what he wanted.

The corrupt cop looked at his broken daughter and smirked this what he wanted, for her to submit to him so to test that he pushed his still bloody cock in her face and ordered her to clean it off with her mouth. Kagome only wanted him to go way so she did as he said the urge to vomit came back as she tasted her blood and his sperm mixing on his limp shaft. When he was all clean she acted like she swallowed it but held it in her mouth till he was gone and could spit it out. "Good girl listening to your papa's order like a good bitch. Now I will not be back until the fifteenth because of a case the burrow has me working on that will give you two weeks to heal and be ready for another round." He told her as he put his cloths back on he walked over to her a used her hair to pull her to her feet so he could kiss her harshly one more time then dropping her once again in to the pool of blood and seamen before heading back up stairs.

Once he was gone Kagome spit the blood and sperm mixture out of her mouth and let the feeling to throw up take over getting the sperm she was forced to swallow out of her stomach it was this time that Beyond came back through the basement window. Just one look at her and the floor and Beyond knew what had transpired during his absence as well as that Kagome would be in the mind set of every other rape victim. That meant that she would be blaming herself for being violated. So when Kagome just kept her covered eyes on the ground and her body started to tremble from the tears that were trying to fight their why out and she let out a broken "I'm sorry please don't hate me please don't leave me alone again" he just calmly walk to her broken from and picked her up out of the pool of blood and sperm.

"What happened when I was gone Kagome?" He whispered softly into her ear as he rocked her trying to get her to calm down a bit and was happy to find it was working much to his surprise. "H- he came down here a-and made me s-suck on h-his p-penis and s-swallow that disgusting liquid! then h-he raped m-me v-vaginally a-and a-anally! Then he m-made me clean h-his t-thing with my m-mouth!" Kagome broke down into fits of tears but that was to be expected form a child who just had their father force themselves on them. "Answer two last questions Kagome then I want you to sleep when did he say he was coming back and did he cum inside you?" "He said that he would be working on a case till the fifteenth and that was when he was going to return and yes h-he d-did!" Kagome's tears began again and all B could do was hold the small girl and let her get it out of her system.

It took almost thirty minutes for Kagome to calm down enough to feel sleep taking over her when Beyond noticed this he whispered in her ear, "I would never hate you for something that was out of your control Kagome. I do have to go to a drug store to get somethings for you and I will be back before you wake up." Kagome gave him a half awake ok before sleep completely calmed her mind.

*at the drug store *

It took everything in Beyond Birthday's power to keep his furry under control and his face blank, the thought that a father would rape his own daughter was sickening and it infuriated the the man with the Shinigami eyes to the point of almost lashing out. B took a breath to calm himself long enough to get what her needed for Kagome and get out. The first thing the red eyed killer did was head to the pharmacy to get the plan B pill so that she would not get pregnant with her father's child. "Hello how may I help today sir?" The man at the counter asked polity with a smile "Hi actually I need to by the Plan B pill for my sister you see she and her boyfriend had sex and the condom broke and if you don't mind I would like two them just in case it happens again."

The pharmacist just nodded and got the boxes that held the pill not questioning anything because this sort of thing happened all the time. A few seconds later the pills had been paid for and BB went to get the other things he needed to take care of the child sleeping in the basement. When BB had finished getting what he needed which had been bandaging, medicine to clean the new cuts with, and bathing supplies for her so she could get ten years of blood and dirt of her as well as the seaman left behind by the cop. He went to a near by restaurant to get Kagome an actual meal.

When he got back the first thing he did was pick the lock to the chains that were holding her to the basement floor but noticed that the shackles had embedded themselves into her wrists. So that meant he had to break the chains to get her free which was not all that difficult seeing as how they were old, rusted, and weak. But that would make it harder to hide the fact that she had been moved if he did that then he reminded himself that the family was going to die the day her father would notice anything anyway. The mother would not come down here with her husband being gone so that was not an issue but the father would notice. But again the day that he would notice would be the day that his life came to an end.

Kagome said nothing as Beyond broke the chains and helped her through the window he always used to get in and out. It was strange to her leaving the basement since it had been ten years since she had left the confines of the house. The night air was cool on her skin as BB lead her to a car that was waiting by the curb once inside she asked, "Is this your car?" "No, I borrowed it" Kagome broke in to fits of laughter that lasted a few minutes before she could speak again, "I should have known that it was stolen but do you mind if I keep my window open for the fresh air?" "No, I don't mind if the windows are open Kagome." "Thank you." Kagome waited as Beyond opened them because she could not see where the button was due to the blindfold she still wore over her eyes.

She knew that she was not locked in the basement anymore and that she could remove the blindfold when she wanted to but something stopped her every time she thought about it. Kagome let her mind go blank after that thought just enjoying the night air rolling over her skin her heightened sense of smell picked up the sent of fresh cut grass and jasmine. It calmed the small child knowing that she was safe with the man driving so between the night air being cool but not cold, the smell of fresh cut grass and jasmine, and knowing Beyond would protect her she fell asleep and had a dream that was not plagued by nightmares for the first time in her life.

*at the warehouse *

It was not that long of a drive to the warehouse from the Takashi's home so when Beyond saw that Kagome had fallen asleep he had to hold back a chuckle. So instead of waking her to walk into the old building he just went to the passenger side of the car and carried her inside. She was so light from the lack of proper nutrition and hydration that it almost made him sick. He shook the thoughts out of his head and carried her into the bathroom where he sat her on a wooden chair and began to work on her. The first thing he did was grab the scissors and cut her hair so it fell to just under her shoulder blades. That would make it easier to wash the ten years of blood and dirt out of it now.

Next he started the water for the shower and made sure it was not to warm or to cold before he put the shampoo, conditioner, body soap, and wash cloth into the shower for her. He put a towel on to the hook behind the door and another on the floor so when she got out her feet would not get dirty again and she would not slip and fall. Now all he had to do was wake her up so that she could bathe herself all he was going to do was tell her what to use where and wash her back since she could not reach it.

Just as he was about to turn around to wake the blood covered child he heard a soft, "Thank you Beyond for everything you have done for me but may I ask where we are?" "We are at a warehouse that I found before I went to your home. This is where I have been coming when ever I left you alone. I have my laptop and jam stored here along with some extra cloths which you are going to have to barrow some of till we can get some of your own. For now I want you to shower to get the blood and dirt off yourself then you are going to take a pill that will keep you from getting pregnant and get some real food in your system." "How am I going to do that when I am blindfolded? I have also never used a shower before so I don't know what to use."

The red eyed killer didn't say anything about the blindfold he just grabbed it and pulled it off as he started saying, "I will help you." Kagome did not expect him to pull of the piece of cloth that had been over her eyes for the last ten years so all she could do was sit there and blink at the man standing before her. When her eyes got used to the light change she took in the sight of the man in front of her. He was five foot ten and thin, his hair was black and looked as if it had not been brushed since he was young and parted to the right. The spikes made Kagome wonder if she were to touch it if it would be soft or not but she controlled her urge to touch his hair and continued taking in his appearance.

He wore a simple black long sleeved shirt and a pair of baggy blue jean that lead her to find out he wore no shoes. He was hunched over a bit but it looked to her like he did it more out of habit then he did for any other reason. But what really got her was his eyes they were a blood red that would have scared anyone else off but to her they were the most beautiful things she that had ever seen, all the thirteen year old could do was stare at him. Beyond Birthday was in a similar state as Kagome but he was staring into two crystal blue eyes that were reflecting trust and amazement for the jam lover. It shocked him that not only could someone as innocent as her could trust him but that her eyes were so blue when her father, mother, and brother's eyes were all a mud brown.

The staring contest went on for a few minutes till Beyond remembered the shower he had started for the captivating girl before him and he took off his shirt. He took a step toward her and helped her stand and remove the old blanket that covered her before guiding her into the shower. Kagome didn't know why but she felt no fear when she saw B take off his shirt and remove the only thing that covered her when most women who have just been raped would cower, scream, or lash out at whatever was close at that moment. But somehow Kagome knew that Beyond would not hurt her in the same way that her father had so she let him guide and clime in with her.

Kagome was not stupid in fact she was a genius so she knew that when Beyond got in the shower with her still waring his jeans she figured that he was only going to help her like he said and that is what the red eyed man did. He gently nudged Kagome forward so she was standing under the warm water and handed her a wash cloth as he told her wipe away the dirt and blood with it. Kagome went to do as she was told and was amazed at how much just the water had washed away but the small square cloth that was in her hand washed what was left behind. While Kagome was washing away what left from the water BB started on her back and hair as gently as he could with how bad her hair was knotted from the years of neglect.

It took them almost a half an hour to get the ten years of blood and dirt off of Kagome's skin and hair she was now sitting at an old wooden table in one of BB's black shirts and a pair of his boxers because his pants were to big for her. She had taken the the pill that he had given her and was eating a steak that was cooked to medium, mashed potatoes with gravy, and corn. Beyond excused himself from the room saying he had to call someone and he would be back by the time she finished her food. The person B had to call was Rodger to let him know what had happened and that he was to be at the Takashi residence on the fifteenth as well as that she would need to see a doctor to get the shackles removed from her wrists.

The last thing that ran through Beyond's mind as he returned to the kitchen where the little girl who had pushed her way into his once frozen heart was. 'Kinshiro Takashi your death is not going to be quick or painless I can _promise_ you that much.'

*end chapter three *

**Eclipse: All fixed up! If I missed anything please let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

My Bloody Angel

Chapter Four

For two weeks Kagome and Beyond Birthday stayed in the warehouse until the night before her father was to return. In those two weeks Beyond made sure that Kagome got the proper amount of food and water as well as wrapped and bandaged all of her wounds. One thing he had noticed that while he was caring for her wounds he never found on scar anywhere on her body except the tribal design carved into her back. B thought it was odd but didn't say anything more about it. They had also found out in that time that Kagome's IQ was a lot higher then he had originally thought it was, in fact it was dead even with L's. So it did not surprise him when she picked up reading very quickly what did surprise him was not that some of the things she was reading were case files that L was currently working on but that she figured them out before L had.

The biggest thing BB made sure of was introducing Kagome to her soon to be new family. It pleased the jam lover very much that when she was told that her new father was a police officer she did not get mad or scared she just asked him several questions. Mogi and Kagome talked for a few hours just getting to know each other and Kagome testing to see if the man that would become her father would be nothing like her father. When she deiced that Mogi was what every father should be like she also concluded that Cops like her father were very uncommon that most had a strong sense of justice and would rather kill themselves instead of doing what Kinshiro was doing.

She has also spent a lot of time talking to her soon to be mother and little brother till finally it got to the point where one would think that Kagome was born into the Kanzou family instead. That was good thing it meant that Kagome was not going to have any trouble settling into her new life once it started.

*Back in the basement *

It was now five o'clock in the morning on April fifteenth and Kagome was sitting in the middle of the floor in her blanket and blind fold once again hooked to the chains on the wall and floor. But this time was not like the others and Kagome new that very well. Today it ended, all of it, today was the day the her pain and torment finally came to a close and it would all be because of Beyond Birthday. When her father got back he was going to die and she would be free but she also knew that would not happen before her father hurt her one more time. The child was not sure how she knew this she did but it did not worry her like it had the first time because she knew he was going to pay for his crimes when it was over. So she welcomed it almost pleaded for him to get here so it could all be over with.

But till he got here she had to wait and listen as Beyond got everything in place upstairs. At nine o'clock the door bell rang and B let in another man. This man sounded much older then her father so she wondered who it could have been but that was going to be answered soon. BB led the other man down into the basement where the man saw Kagome sitting in her blanket with her face held in the direction of the two men walking down the stairs. "Kagome this is Rodger the man I was telling you about he is going to be the one to get you out of this house before the cops get here. You aren't going to be going straight to the Kanzou family because we have to make sure that Lawli doesn't follow you and put you in jail for a crime you did not commit. It would not be fair to you so you will be going to the place I grew up for a few weeks. There you will get the medical treatment you need and who knows you might make a few friends. After all L's other successors are still there and who knows they may become as attached to you as I am." The red eyed killer introduced.

Kagome stood up and walked over to the older man and held out her shackled hand to shake, "Hello Rodger as I am sure you know by now I am Kagome. Also thank you for helping with this situation when most others would not care." Rodger was shocked to say the lest never in his many years on this planet met a child who had gone through what this one had and could still stand to be around adults. He may not like children but this one intrigued him. "It is not a problem at all Kagome, I am just glad that we are getting to you before your father could do anything worse to you." The older man shook her hand. After a few more minutes Kagome heard her mother and brother return home so B told Rodger to hide in the shadows if Kagome told him that her father was home and not to come up stairs till he was given the go ahead from Beyond.

Once Beyond was up stairs he wasted no time in getting the two syringes he had prepared just for these two. Silently he snuck up behind Kagome's twin brother and pushed the needle into his throat and injected the hand made drug into the boy's blood system. It only took a few seconds for the drug to take effect and Zach fell into a bottomless abyss that the poor boy would never awake from again. BB easily caught the boy before he hit the ground and laid him gently on the floor so his mother would not be alerted to his presence.

The red eyed killer quickly pulled out a small rope just big enough to wrap around Kagome's twin's neck and pull slowly cutting off the boy's air supply until his heart stopped beating. Once that was done Beyond made his way into the kitchen where he knew Kagome's mother would be preparing dinner for the monster that had the balls to call himself a Police officer. This woman would not get off as easily as her son had because she had helped her husband in making her daughter's life miserable. Just as he was about to enter the kitchen he heard the sound of the patrol car in the driveway and knew that Kagome had as well. B hid in a closet close to him and waited for the corrupt cop to head to the basement before taking the last few steps to the kitchen. Connie Takashi was to busy preparing the turkey for the oven to notice that someone had entered the room until it was to late.

When Connie turned around she locked eyes with Beyond and opened her mouth to scream but was unable to get anything out before the jam lover shoved the needle non to gently into the forty-two year old lawyer's neck and injected the the same drug in to her body as he had her son's. But this time the drug took effect almost immediately so her unconscious body hit the tile floor with a soft thump. The jam lover wasted no time in getting to work on her by wrapping piano wire around her neck tightly, pulling her body of the ground slightly, placing his foot into her shoulder blades, and applied the necessary pressure the sever her head from her body.

The deaths of the first two did not take very long but then again they had not caused Kagome as much suffering as the man down stairs had. Beyond looked toward the door that led down to the basement and thought over just what he had planned for Kinshiro Takashi. 'I'm just sorry that Kagome has to suffer more in order to get her out of here.' was the last thing that went through his head as he descended the stairs

*In the basement *

Kinshiro looked at his daughter not really taking in the changes in her appearance as he spoke, "I am going to do something a little different tonight my little Kagome-chan." Rodger sat in the shadows like Beyond had told him not making a sound just watching as the corrupt cop set up a video camera facing himself and Kagome. Once Kinshiro was sure the camera was recording he walked back to his child and tightened the chains like he always did. Just like the last time he came down here he removed his cloths and the blanket that was wrapped up in but instead of shaking in fear like Kinshiro thought she would be she just laughed and said, "I hope you take a lot of pleasure out of this encounter father because it will be the last one you ever have."

Kinshiro began to shake in anger 'How dare this little bitch threaten me! I will show her!' he thought as he reached out and backhanded her. "You ungrateful bitch! You will not tell me what to do!" Kagome just spit the blood out of her mouth and smiled at him and said again, "Who said I am telling you what to do father? I am merely stating the truth today you are going to die. I may not be able to see you suffer father but I will take great pleasure in hearing your screams from down here." At hearing that the cop snapped he slammed his fist into her stomach before grabbing her hair and pulling as hard as he could. Kagome did not even whimper as the strands gave way and her scalp started to bleed and her smile never faltered. When she heard BB come down the stairs her smile widened this only served to anger her father more. So Kinshiro stroked his limp shaft till it was hard and shoved it into Kagome's dry core once again but this time instead of crying out in pain she bit her lip.

The blood from her lip dripped down her chin and onto her chest as her father continued to thrust into her brutally never once letting a sound escape her bloody lips. Knowing that Beyond was there and would stop the man that was raping her from doing anything worse then that to her. B watched on keeping the rage he was feeling bottled up till the time came to kill him wanting the man to incriminate himself before Beyond took action. Rodger on the other hand was not handling the situation well at all he may not have liked children but this one was different. She was not loud, grabby, whiny, or possessive like the others were.

Kagome's courage in a situation like this only made Rodger respect her all the more. But as his respect for the young child grew so did his anger but he knew he could not do anything about it. They needed to wait till the cop was done so that they had the tape to prove that what Beyond had done was justified. The only thing he would be doing time for would be the death of the mother and son. And even then the mother's death could be easily pushed off on the self defense law as well as long as Kagome gave a statement. That could easily be done once he got the girl back to the orphanage and patched up especially with the untraceable lines that L himself made.

The problem now was to keep himself in the corner like he was told as he watched the corrupt cop rape his daughter again. BB was having the same problem as Rodger but the man gifted with the shinigami eyes watched as the dead man walking's life continue to drop rapidly as blood dripped. Kagome just bit her lip not caring if she drew blood she just did not want to give her bastard father the pleasure of seeing her cry in pain before he died. But her disobedience only served to anger him more. So he pulled out of her abused pussy and pushed into her ass with out preparing her or giving her time to get used to him. He just kept pushing in to but Kagome had to pat her self on the back because even though the pain was worse then the last time she was able to keep the sound of pain that escaped her lips to a whimper.

Kagome's lack of response was starting really piss off the cop as he pounded into her bleeding anal cavity. He felt himself getting closer to his end so he pull out of her ass and shoved his blood covered dick into his daughter's still bleeding core and thrust harshly three or four times causing her to vaginal walls to rip more as he split his seed into her again. Kagome had to bite her tongue to keep herself from throwing up at the feeling of her corrupt father's seamen drip out of her womanhood. Kagome closed her eyes tightly knowing full well that he was not done with her and that he had planned to do something that would scar her forever and that BB and Rodger would not be able to get to her in time to stop him. But the thirteen year old girl had known this was coming, she knew since the first time the cop that had the nerve to call himself a father did this to her.

Kagome took a deep breath and pulled within her own mind to the place she had went to before BB had come into her life. Even when her eyes fell on to the hunting knife that he had used to carve the tribal design into her back they remained dull and lifeless. But nothing she did could prepare her for the white hot pain that washed over her tiny body. The pain was so overwhelming that Kagome was unable to hold in blood curdling scream that ripped out of her throat. The smile on Kinshiro's face was so evil that it sent shivers down Rodger's spine as he watched on in horror as the cop pulled the knife out of the girl's core only to push it back in at a different angle.

Kagome could not get one complete word through her head let alone a complete thought to get out anything but the screams that she was sure the neighbors were hearing by now. The only thing she knew was that most or all of the pain was coming from the jagged part of the knife each time her father pushed the blade in and pulled it out. Finally after the fifth time the blade entered her she was able to get out "BEYOND HELP!" through the sobs that were drowning out everything else she tried to say. That was what snapped the two men standing in the room out of their shocked states and had BB at Kagome's side in a heart beat. Kinshiro did not have anytime to do anything but stare at the other man in fear as Beyond's fist connected to his face.

The corrupt cop hit the wall behind him hard enough that when he crumbled to the floor the wall had a dent in it. Rodger raced over to the girl that was still suspended in the air and bleeding to unlock her from the chains that held her and pull out the knife that had been left in the girl when B hit her father. It took the older man a few minutes to remember that Beyond had instructed him to give Kagome the plan B pill if he saw Kinshiro release inside Kagome he was to have her take the pill immediately so once he found the pill and the bottle of water and had her swallow it as he looked up to see what BB was doing almost wished he hadn't.

Beyond was way beyond pissed at that point that by the time Rodger looked up Kagome's father's face was damn near beaten in. His whole face was bloody and he even had a compound fracture in his right leg , Rodger had only looked away for only a minute and Beyond had already done that much damage, that had older man scared to see what the red eyed jam loving murder had planed for the cop at his feet. But before B hit the man again he pulled him to his feet and forced him to walk to the stars then dragged him up them by his hair. By the time Beyond reached the top of the stairs with his victim being dragged kicking and screaming Kagome had cried herself to sleep and had stopped bleeding much to Rodger's amazement.

Once BB was up stairs he made damn sure to make the cop see the dead bodies of his wife and son as he continued to drag him to the master bedroom. As Beyond opened the bedroom door he said to the man, "Don't worry Kinshiro you will be joining your wife in hell soon enough but for now I am going to make you pay for all the pain and suffering you have put your daughter through all these years." Just as the last word left Beyond Birthday's mouth the the jam loving killer jammed a needle into the man's neck and injected the liquid directly into his blood stream through the jugular vain.

"Don't worry the shot I just gave you won't kill you. What it will do is make it so that you can't move but you feel every spark of pain I inflict on you as well as magnify the pain three fold. Soon it will make it so even the smallest bit of contact will make it seem like I am breaking every bone in your body every time I touch you. I made is little concoction up just for you what do you think of it?" When B finished talking he grabbed Kinshiro by the wrist and all but threw him on the bed and chained him there. When Beyond was done restraining him (not that he could move any way) Kinshiro was already crying.

Beyond had not been kidding when he said that every touch would feel like all of his bones were breaking which meant that when BB placed the shackles on his wrists and ankles the pain remained a constant current in his body. Once he was sure that the shackles were in place and really tight B got to work on cutting off all of the cop's cloths so that he was not covered by anything at all. This man was going to be striped of all of his dignity before this night was out. So B walked of to his bag of toys and pulled out a nine tailed whip that had nails and pieces of rusted metal braided in to the end of each tail.

The shinigami eyed killer snapped the whip two or three times in the air just to get a feel for the usual weapon he was about to use before letting the braided tails connect with the cop's chest. Kinshiro screamed out in pain as the metal and nails dug into his skin leaving nine jagged cuts in random places on his chest. "I am going to strike you with this whip five times for every year that you have kept your daughter in that basement and hurt her." Beyond Birthday's words came out frozen and sharp and Kinshiro knew there was nothing he could do but take what he was given and hope that his life was spared. Not that that was likely to happen but the corrupt cop would hope in vain.

B struck at the man again this catching his face and neck only to pull it back and strike at the man's chest again. This went on for the other twenty-two strikes each one causing more pain then the last but little blood was split, that was till Beyond turned his attention to Kinshiro's lower half. The jam lover with the shinigami eyes flicked his wrist causing the braided tails to dance across the cops body taking with it blood that was taken from the cuts it caused. Kinshiro opened his mouth to let out a silent scream so powerful that his face turned red and tears were forced out eyes in rivers as the nine tailed whip cut into the sensitive skin of his cock, thighs, and abdomen.

When Beyond struck Kinshiro four nails on the end of the whip pierced the cop's balls all the way through to the other side as another nail pierced through the head of his dick. As the whip was pulled back the rusted shards of metal created deep jagged gashes in the shaft of Kinshiro's limp dick resting on the man's abdomen. Beyond grinned at the other man's pain as he struck him again this time he got lucky and five nails pierced through his cock in a line one right after the other. The scream that the man let out pleased the gifted killer especially when he pulled the whip back and the nails that were embedded in the abusive cop's dick came out at an angle instead of straight out like they went in.

This went on till the red eyed man got to fifty strikes and put way the nine tailed whip only to pull out a wire clippers that looked as if they could cut threw wire as thick as a human finger. On top of that they were covered in rust and it that was any indication they were dull. All Kinshiro could do was whimper and watch as his tormenter pulled out the new tool and walked back to him laughing like a maniac. This time his tormenter didn't say anything about what he was going to do he only grabbed the cop's pointer finger and cut off the tip it with the wire cutters right at the first joint. Kinshiro tired to scream again only to find that his voice was to horse for screaming from his first beating.

Then B moved on to the middle joint in the cop's pointer finger and cut there as well. He began to laugh as he cut off the last portion of his finger just above the knuckle and let it drop to the floor where the other two parts were and moved on to the next finger. Cutting it off joint by joint until all of his fingers were gone and on the floor. When BB ran out off fingers to cut off he went to Kinshiro's toes and cut them off with the dull rusted wire cutters one by one as well. The big toe gave BB a small issue since it was so much thicker the the others that meant he had to open and close the wire cutters hard three of four times to get the appendage to come off.

BB did this to the cop's other foot as well enjoying the blood that got everywhere as he hacked at the the big toe. When B went to put the wire clippers away he noticed that Kinshiro was starting to fall into unconsciousness from blood loss. And we can't have that now can we? No this man needs to suffer more for his crimes against his child. So B went in to another bag and pulled out another syringe filled with adrenaline and pushed it into his blood stream. "I can't have you going to sleep on me now can I?" BB just laughed as Kinshiro whimpered in fear.

The newest toy was a hand held saw made for cutting through metal was what brought the cop's voice back if only a little bit. "No! Please I beg you! Don't hurt me more! You can have the girl just stop!" voice was horse from all the yelling and crying he had been doing but Beyond was able to hear it and got more pissed off. And instead of talking he brought the now running saw down slowly through Kinshiro's left ankle smiling as blood flew everywhere including all over himself enjoying every minute of it. The shinigami eye holder drew out cutting off the evil cop's foot as long as he could before it finally fell to the floor with the severed toes and fingers that already littered the now blood stained carpet.

After the foot hit the carpet BB moved up to Kinshiro's knee and began to cut just as slowly through his left knee cap as he had his ankle. That one took a little longer to get through because of the knee replacement Kinshiro had to get his sixth year on the force when he took a bullet to his knee cap. But it still had the cop screaming for mercy form his tormenter only to have him finish with the knee and move up to where his thigh met his pelvic bone and started cutting through the skin and bone easily but as slowly as possible.

Three hours later Beyond had finished cutting off Kinshiro's left leg and had cut off his right arm in segments as well. He had started at the wrist and worked his way to the elbow then finally to his shoulder and now Beyond only had two more things he wanted to do the monster that was laid out in front of him. The eye holder walked over to the bed side table and picked up a knife that look strangely familiar to the dieing cop on the bed. Beyond approached him slowly twirling and inspecting the blade in his had and said, "Do you recognize this blade Kinshiro? You should it was the same one you just used on your daughter as your raped her and now... you get to feel that pain as well."

With out any more warning B shoved the hunting blade that Kinshiro had used to raped his daughter with into the cop's quivering anus. The jagged part of the blade ripping and tearing at the anal walls of the corrupt cop as the straight blade cut deep enough to rupture his anal cavity. The dieing man just let out blood curdling screams each time BB would pull the hunting knife out and shove it back in as roughly as he could. Just before Kinshiro could pass out from all the blood loss Beyond pulled the blade out of the man's ass and used the jagged part of the knife to cut the man's dick in three part before cutting it off completely then doing the same thing to his ball sack. "This way you have no way to hurt anyone else if by some fucked up miracle you manage to live."

With those last words Kinshiro Takashi fell into darkness and Beyond walked out of the room to have Rodger take Kagome and leave before the cops got here. He descended the stairs quickly and told Rodger to take Kagome and leave now so that they were not caught in the chaos that will be coming down the streets any minute now. Kagome walked to B and gave him a kiss on the cheek ignoring the fact that he was still covered in her father's blood and hugged him. Beyond returned the hug and kissed the girl on the forehead before saying, "We will see each other again Kagome it will be a long time, but we will see each other again. I want you to enjoy life with your new family and forget about what your father has done but do not forget that this is what made you who you are. Goodbye only for now little Kags" as he pushed her to Rodger and told him to get her out of there.

With Kagome still being blindfolded Rodger carried her up the stairs and out of house to the car. Once she was buckled the older man drove off to the hotel that he had booked to get her cleaned up and into some new cloths before they went to the airport. 'Thank you my bloody angel for all you have done for me and as you said our paths will cross again later on in our lives but I need to grow up and learn more before we meet again my sweet blood soaked angel.' Kagome thought as sleep claimed her so her body could start healing her. She was not woken again till they got to the hotel and she was told to shower then she would eat something because the flight back to England was a long one.

*With BB *

B crawled out of the basement window and headed back to the warehouse so he could clean up and depose of his bloody cloths and head back to the Takashi house and wait. What the jam lover was waiting for was L or that least L's newest pawn to show up. When she did get there he was not impressed but she would have to do. Now that the last piece was in place it was time to start the game. 'I hope you are ready dear Lawli because this time I _will_ win.' was the last thought that ran through BB's head as he held his hand out and said, "I am Rue Ryuzaki it is a pleasure to get to work with you Miss. Misora."

*The Whammy House *

*****Crack * "I wonder who the fuck this new kid is? Never mind as long as she stays out of my fucking way I don't give a damn!" A blonde haired boy spoke before taking another bite of his chocolate bar. "You shouldn't use such language Roger will get on your case again if your caught." Another boy said in bored tone as he kept playing his game and a cigarette hanging from him lips. "I am ninety percent sure that the new girl will be to scared to get near you and only because you are all ways with the smoker and you know you should not be smoking in building." A little albino boy in the corner said in an emotionless voice as he kept building his dice tower.

Of all the things the boys may not have known what to expect from the little girl that would be staying with them for a few weeks the one thing they did know was that she was going to cause a lot of change in their lives. What they did not know, how could the have?, was that this one little girl was going to turn the whole orphanage upside down and it would never be that same again.

*End Chapter Four *

**Eclipse: Finally got this chapter fixed! Yay!**


	5. Chapter 5

My Bloody Angel

Chapter Five

Kagome looked out the window of the plane completely enthralled by the white cotton clouds that they passed. They were on their way too England where Kagome was going to be staying for a few weeks till things settled down and she was cleared by the orphanage's doctors to be released to her new family. She had been told that due to the unexpected call B had made to Rodger the she did not have room ready for her so she would be sharing a room two boys named Matt and Mello.

She was nervous only because she had not been around so many people since she was three when her father locked her in her in the basement for ten years. What would they be like? She did not know and that was what scared her the most. But she knew deep down that she could handle it if, she couldn't then how could she have survived the last ten ten years? It was not something she wanted to dwell on especially after what BB had just done to get her out of it.

She made a promise to herself then that she would not let her father rule her any more he was gone and she was now free and she was going to enjoy it. "Kagome we are about to land." Kagome nodded to let Rodger know she had heard him then she turned her attention back the swirls of green that was begging to bleed into her blue and white as they got closer to land. She was amazed at the beauty of the English countryside as they were flying over it. Her breath caught in her throat never had she even dared to dream that she would ever get to see something so beautiful it amazed her and she found herself hoping that she would get to see more of this beautiful scene now that she was not confined to that horrible basement.

Once the plane had landed she and Rodger were met with another older man but this one held a much kinder look to his expression. Don't get her wrong Rodger was a nice to her but some how she had a feeling that he did not like many other children but not this other guy he seemed to love children. "Hello Watari I am surprised to see you here I thought that you and L were going to be in Rome for at lest another week working on the Black Mail case?" Rodger spoke to the other man with respect so it made her even more curious but knew better then to draw too much attention to herself when she heard the name "L" leave Rodger's mouth. "We were but L thinks that he has found B's location and the situation is not looking good for him. So L and I are going to Los Angeles to take on the case but I am afraid of what we might find. By the way Rodger who is this little one?" "My name is Kagome sadly my family was killed in a car accident in San Francisco and my IQ is too high for me to be put into a normal orphanage so I was sent here." Kagome spoke quickly and confidently eyes locked on Watari's as she spoke so that he would not detect the lie she spoke.

Watari just smiled at the girl and took what she said for the truth before wishing her good luck at Whammy's and bid Rodger farewell before walking a way to where ever he needed to be. Rodger did not say anything about the lie he was to shocked that she could come up with a quick believable lie in that short of time when he himself could not. So he just led the onyx haired girl to a limo that was waiting for them outside.

The ride only took a half hour before they reached the gates of the orphanage but to Kagome it took forever she just wanted to get out and explore without been chained to someone or something. When she asked Rodger about it he said that was fine but he was going to have her roommates go with only to keep her form getting lost. She would be able to go any where she wanted except places that were marked teachers or staff only. Kagome was fine with that she did not want to get lost in such a big place either but she did not want someone to drag her where they wanted her to go or to rush her in her exploration.

The limo came to a stop in front of the door and they got out. Kagome's bags had already been taken to her room that she would be staying in till the time was up and she had been cleared by the doctors. Kagome just looked around as Rodger lead her into the large building and really did not listen as he told her told her about what the orphanage did because she had heard it from Beyond before she got here. So she just looked around at the art works on the walls and listened to the soft classical music and to normal people it would be whispering out of the speakers but her ears were still used to being blind folded. So to her the music sounded like she was standing next to the piano as each key was played.

The sound of the instrument made her fingers twitch as the desire to feel those cold keys under her fingers like they had a long time ago. When Kagome finally came out of her thoughts she was standing in front of three boys and none them looked to happy to be standing there. Kagome looked at them and even though she was in her own little world she had still heard their names when Rodger had said them. So when she took in their appearances she was able to figure out who's name went with which face based on the personality description the older man who had brought her here had used to describe them earlier that day.

'The blond one with the chocolate and bad attitude must be Mello, The brunette with the striped shirt and the gaming system must be Matt, and that one in all white with no emotions must be Near.' She thought to herself realizing that Mello and Near were going to be hard to get along with at first so she just nodded to them and told them her name before looking to Rodger and asking if she could explore the grounds now. Rodger just said yes and told the boys to stay with her and to make sure that she saw the doctor.

Matt and Near just agreed but Mello was a different story, "WHAT! Why the fuck do I have to babysit this little brat?" After that left his mouth Matt slammed his elbow into his friend's stomach all Rodger did was sigh and say, "Because Mello, she is going to be sharing a room with you and Matt for the next three weeks so you_ will_ be nice to her! If not you will be severely punished and I will tell L about it." Mello was not given time to respond as Rodger sent a glare at the blonde boy and walked away.

Mello was about to go off when Kagome just turned and started to walk down the hall, she did not care if he liked her or not she just wanted to look around and see what the world was like. It was not long before Matt, Mello, and Near were following her and at that point Mello was just grumbling as they walked around. After about an hour of silently fallowing the girl Mello was getting pissed off again 'This girl is acting like she has never seen a building before!' Matt had noticed this and spoke before the irritated blonde could.

"So if you don't me asking where did you come from?" "From Los Angeles in the United States." "Oh really! what was it like?" "I don't know I never really got to see it I can just remember my grandmother's rose garden was beautiful and I my neighbor's pool was rather pretty." Kagome answered as she pushed open the door that led out to the yard where all the other children and most of the teachers were. That was when Mello snapped bringing everyone's attention on them as he grabbed the girl by the upper arm and spun her so she was facing him. "How the hell do you not know what your city looked like you are thirteen for crying out loud! Are you just that stupid? If that is the case then you don't belong here! I bet you got what ever you wanted from your mommy and daddy until they died some how"

Kagome guessed that the look he had was supposed to make her cower in fear but it only pissed her off. She pulled her arm back and clenched her small hand into a fist before shoving it as hard as she could into Mello's face. It caused the blonde chocolate eating boy to stumble back and fall on his ass. This shocked everyone because no one had ever stood up to Mello before except Matt so they all just kept watching and a few of the teachers got a little closer so that they could intervene if it got any worse. "You have no _idea _what it was like for me back in Los Angeles! So don't you ever say that I had it easy!"

Kagome clenched her hands into fists at her side and continued as tears started to well up in her eyes, "If you really must know why I have never seen what L.A. looks like is because I have been locked in a basement for ten years! My father did not like that I was smarter then my twin brother so he locked me in the basement when I was three! He beat and starved me ever since giving me only enough food to survive so he could beat me more! Then just two weeks ago he raped me vaginally and anally! And yesterday he did it again! Only after her got off inside me he raped me again with a hunting knife! So no! I did not get whatever I wanted from my parents! The only reason I am here now is because they were killed by Beyond Birthday and he tested my IQ and saw that it was high enough to come here till I was medically stable enough to be taken to my new family."

Kagome screamed at the now silent blonde on the ground to shocked to say anything at all to the crying girl. The whole court yard was silent as they watched the new girl sob in utter shock not really knowing what to do for her. Matt was the first person to snap out of his stupor and went to the sobbing girl and pulled her into his arms and let her cry. The strength this girl had amazed him, how she could handle all that pain on her own till now confused him though. 'She had been alone all this time, this is the first time she has ever met new people and this is how we act? Like a bunch of spoiled brats! That has got to change today!' The gamer thought to himself as he picked the still sobbing girl up and carried her the nurse's office.

Near followed the brunette his thoughts running along the same lines as the gamer walking before him. By the time they got to the infirmary Kagome had cried herself to sleep and Mello was waiting by the door looking ashamed and like he wanted to apologize to the onyx haired girl in his best friend's arms but kept his mouth shut knowing she was asleep. But the Chocolate lover did open the door for Matt and walked in after Near had gone through as well.

"Um...Doc.?" Matt questioned as he walked into the room and placed the sleeping Kagome on to one of the beds in the room. "Yes? Oh! Hello Matt, Near, Mello, what on earth happened to your cheek?" A beautiful women with long red hair that fell to her knees asked upon seeing the steadily growing bruise on the boy's cheek where Kagome had decked him just a few minutes earlier. "I got what I deserved for running my mouth without knowing the full situation." "I see well put this on it and it should help the swelling go down." The Doctor said as she handed him am ice pack.

"So this little girl must be the one that Rodger was telling me about." She mumbled as she went to Kagome and started going over her wounds after shooing the boys out into the hall. Fifteen minutes later she told the boys they could come back in and see her if they wanted to. What shocked them was that once they got into the room Kagome threw her arms around Mello's neck and said, " I am so sorry for hitting you! No matter how angry I got that was not right and I am sorry. I hope that you can forgive me and that we can start over." "No, what I did was wrong and for that I apologize and I was hoping that you would forgive me and we can try this from the beginning as well." Mello hesitantly returned the hug hoping that the girl that was hugging him did not completely hate his guts.

Kagome just giggled before saying, "I forgive you! How where you supposed to know what had happened to me? But next time ask me before you go off on me okay?" "Okay." "Great now we can continue on our tour on the orphanage!" "Kagome!" The doctor called out "I know next Monday be in this room at nine A.M. got it!" Kagome called from halfway down the hall dragging Matt and Mello behind her. The doctor just chuckled to herself knowing that that little was going to be good for L's top three successors as she watched her pulling them along down the hall.

"Hey Kags? Do you mind if I ask what that was about?" Matt questioned as he was dragged along "Oh! That was the date that she wanted me to go in to get the shackles removed and while they have me under they are going to check and make sure that the knife didn't do any permanent damage ." "Wait you still have them on but how did you get free?" "Beyond broke the chains because they were old and rusted and the shackles are imbedded in my skin due to them not be replaced as I got older." Kagome let go of the two boys and pulled up her sleeves and let them see what she was talking about. She also showed them the ones on her ankles before finally noticing Near was following them as well she gave him a warm smile and hugged him which caused the albino boy to blush and Kagome to giggle.

They explored Wammy's until Kagome was sure she knew the whole building and were heading to the the dinning hall when Kagome saw the grand piano in the formal sitting room and ran over to it. It was a beautiful polished black and looked as if It had just been tuned so she sat down on the bench and started to play Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. Matt, Mello, and Near were completely amazed at how well she was doing then they started to notice that other people were gathering in the room and listing to her play. They noticed that one of the teachers was going to yell at her but was stopped by Rodger who told them to just let her play.

Kagome got so lost in her playing that she had closed her eyes and was just going on instinct remembering each key as her fingers passed over them quickly and soundly. It had been far to long for her and she loved how the piano sounded under her command. She continued to play until the very end and once she had, a roar of applause could be heard through out the orphanage's halls this caused the poor girl to jump when she finally noticed that she had an audience. She just blushed and got up then bowed thanking them all and apologizing for not asking before she used the magnificent instrument.

Shortly after that Kagome had eaten and was shown to the room that she was going to be staying in and the first thing she noticed was all the gaming systems that Matt had scattered every where. It amazed the thirteen year Matt just laughed offered to teach her how to use them and thus the a long night of gaming begun. Matt soon learned that Kagome was a quick learner and that he had found a great opponent when It came to his games because she kept him on his toes the whole time. Five hours later Kagome was passed out with her head on Matt's lap. Matt had his head on Mello's chest and Near was curled up next to Kagome. This was how Doctor Shana found them when Rodger asked her to look in on them. She just smiled and placed blankets over them the best she could then turned off the X-box and T.V. before leaving the room to let them sleep.

*End Chapter five*

**Eclipse: Yay! it's fixed!**


	6. Chapter 6

My Bloody Angel

Chapter six

When Mello, Matt, and Near woke up the next day they found that Kagome was not in the room and all they found was a note on the table saying the doctor Shana had decided that it would not would be a good idea to wait till Monday to get the shackles removed. So they were going to do the surgery this afternoon and that they could ask Rodger where she was if they wanted to but if not she would be back in the room later that night.

The three successors jumped up getting dressed as quick as they could and racing to the procedure room. Once they got there they sat near the door where Kagome was and waited till they could see her.

It had taken the surgeons five hours to get all four of the shackles off Kagome the reason it took that long was because when they were trying to get the shackle off of her left wrist they nicked one of the main veins in her wrist. But they got it fixed and had her in recovery as soon as they could. This was were Mello, Near, and Matt were waiting for the young girl they had all become attached to. Once she was in place all three of them climbed into the bed with her and cuddled around her keeping her warm.

Doctor Shana just laughed to herself as the boys fell asleep a long side their new found friend.

*three weeks later *

Matt, Mello, and Near stood outside saying their goodbyes to Kagome and giving her the gifts they had all gotten for her. Near was the first one to step up and hand her a cell phone and laptop that had a direct connection to him that was untraceable. Mello was next and he also gave her a laptop but told her it was just for school work and her studies for the L program that she had been accepted into just a week ago. But he also gave her a box of chocolates that was filled with brands like Godiva, Hershey's, Lindt, and Ghiraidelli because he had gotten her just as addicted to the sweet as he was.

Matt was the last and handed her another laptop telling her that he had built the thing from the bottom up and that is was for when she was hired to work cases as a detective. And he told her that the second part of her gift from him was in a suitcase in the back of the limo and was made up of a: PS3, PS2, PSP, X-box, X-box 360, Game boy color, Game boy sp, and DS. Along with a copy of each of the games he owned and told her to practice them so that when they saw each other next they could see who was better. Kagome hugged her friends that she now deemed as brothers and said her goodbyes with tears in her eyes telling them that she would call them as soon as she was safe at her new family's home.

The four geniuses parted ways and Kagome found herself and Rodger on a plane headed for Japan. They had taken off from London and were headed to Tokyo, from there they were going to take a cab to the shrine that her family lived at.

*Twelve hours later *

The two had landed and were heading for the front of airport when Kagome looked to the right and saw a strange creature. It was black and blue with black feathers on it's shoulders and it looked to the thirteen year old like the creature was wearing a black feather skirt as well and it was fallowing a boy with light brown hair in a three piece suit that was only two shades darker then his hair. It was kinda of odd to the child that no one else noticed the creature but she didn't say anything when she got the feeling that she would be seeing those two again very soon.

It took the cab a half an hour to reach the shrine that Kagome's new family lived at. Kagome just stood at the bottom of the large stair case nerves finally kicking in. She had talked to her family for many hours on the phone when Beyond got her out of the basement but what if they had changed their minds? Or what if she is not what they want their daughter to look like? She was not given much more time to think about it because Rodger nudged her in the direction of the stairs telling her that it was going to be ok.

When they reached the top Kagome was met with the sight of three people who she only guessed were her family. Her new mother gave her a warm smile as she walked over to the shaking girl and gave her a warm hug saying softly to her "Welcome home dear daughter." Hearing those words made all of Kagome's fears melt away as she looked to her new little brother and father who were smiling as well. Mogi was the next to step up to Kagome and said, "Yes, Welcome home sweetheart I do hope that even though your father had been a cop you will not hold that against us all. As I told you before we are not all like that in fact he is lucky he is no longer here in Japan."

Kagome felt tears build up as she heard him call her daughter as well and the love that his voice held was what undid her pent up emotions. The tears falling freely now as she flung herself into her father's arms thanking him over and over. That lasted a few minutes before Sota came over saying, "Hey no fair dad! Quite hogging my sister!" Kagome could not help but giggle as she let go of Mogi and went over to the young boy who quickly wrapped her in a hug that she gladly returned. Things were going to be good for her now and she could feel that but the one thing that was nagging at the back of her mind was if Beyond was going to be ok fighting L alone.

So the small girl turned to Rodger who spoke before she could, "All of your stuff has been taken up to your room all you need to do is unpack it." "Thank you Rodger but may I ask if it is at all possible could you keep me updated on Ryuzaki and L's case? I just want to know what happens I do after all owe Ryuzaki-san my life." "I will do what I can." "Thank you for everything Rodger tell Mello, Matt, and Near I miss them and I hope to see them again in the future." "I will, good luck Kagome." With that said Rodger turned and walked to the waiting taxi.

Kagome watched the cab drive way until her mother, Shio, said that dinner was ready and then after she had eaten she could go unpack. The thirteen year old turned her blue eyes to the older woman and gave her a true smile saying that was fine with her and followed her family inside. She took a deep breath as she entered the house knowing that today was the beginning of her new life and some how it was going to be chaos but it would be a fun chaos.

*with BB *

Beyond stood in front of the mirror in the wear house and crooked grin on his face as he went over how things had been going these last few weeks. He had just gotten a call from Rodger who told him that Kagome was safe and sound at Mogi's and that she had even asked to be kept updated on the case. For some reason that just made the jam lover happy but what was just adding on to it all was that Naomi Misora was playing right into his hand and if things kept up like this he was going to finally beat L. That last thought caused a fit of uncontrollable laughter to rack through Beyond's frame.

*with Kagome two years later *

Kagome and Sota were walking out of the house to go to school when Sota saw Buyo shoot into the well house which their grandfather must have left open after he cleaned it. "Hey Sis! I think Buyo went into the well house!." "Well then go get him." "B-but it is dark!" "Oh you big baby." With that Kagome dropped her school bag and went down the stairs to the cat. When she got to the bottom she she heard scratching coming from inside the well 'That can't be possible can it?' She kept staring until she felt something fury rub against her leg causing her to jump slightly when she looked down she saw Buyo.

The fifteen year old leaned down and picked up the over weight cat and turned to walk back up the stairs. It was just as Kagome's foot hit the first stair that a loud explosion of splintering wood filled the air as the lid on the old sealed well was broken through. All Kagome could do was stand there stunned as six arms grabbed her from behind and pulled her into the well with it. Kagome only had enough time to let go of Buyo as she was pulled into the swirling pink and blue vortex that was going to be the portal to a part of her new adventure.

*end chapter six*


	7. Chapter 7

My Bloody Angel

Chapter Seven

All Kagome could do was let out a scream as the monster pulled her into now glowing well. "Where is it? Where is the shikon no tama? I know you have it! I can sense it! Give it to me!" The creature said as she licked her cheek and with that gross act Kagome snapped. "Let go of me you freak!" Kagome screamed as she shoved her hand into the creature's face as hard as she could hoping the pain would make it let go. But when her hand connected with it's face a bright purple light shot out causing the creature to scream in pain and let go of her. It retreated further into the swirling lights of the well.

Kagome looked at her hand in question as she thought 'I wounder what that was?' but before she could question it any further she hit sold ground softly. When she looked up at the top of the well she saw blue sky instead of the covered roof and knew that she was no longer in the well house on her family's property but as to where she is she did not know. So she started climbing up the vines that were attached to the well's walls. When she reached the top all she could see was trees and green grass that proved her point that she was no loner at the shrine. Kagome did not know what to expect but being transported five hundred years into the past, finding out that she was the reincarnation of a powerful miko, being forced to team up with a half dog demon who did not like her, a demon slayer, perverted monk, fox demon kit, and fire neko to fight other demons for the shikon jewel shards was not on her list.

*one year later *

"Inuyasha get out of my way I need to go home to get more supplies so that we are ready for the finale battle with Naraku!" Kagome yelled at the half-breed that was standing between her and the well. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara were standing off to the side watching the whole thing with amused smiles knowing how this was going to end for the stupid dog. "No Kagome! You can't go home now Sango and Miroku are going to her village to fix her weapon so if you leave too that would leave the village unprotected!" "I am sure between you, Kaede, and Kikyo the village will be fine until tomorrow! I have not been home for three weeks Inuyasha! I need to let my family know what is going on and stock up on medicine for Miroku encase he sucks up some of Naraku's saimyosho and gets poisoned!"

The look on Inuyasha's face when Kagome said Kikyo's name was priceless to say the least. "H-how did you kn-" "Inuyasha I am not as stupid as you make me seam. I have known you and Kikyo have been seeing each other for the last five months and that is ok. Kikyo and I have worked out our issues and she will be joining our group in three days to aide us in the battle along with Koga, and Sesshomaru." This came as a shock to the rest of the inu-gumi because they didn't know when Kagome had spoken to the dead miko let alone that they were no longer enemies. But what they also didn't know was that Kikyo was no longer of the living dead. Kikyo and Kagome had found out the same day two months ago that Kagome was not Kikyo's reincarnation but in fact Midoriko's. When Kagome and Kikyo reached an agreement and decided that it was not worth it to fight any longer when they both knew that Kagome had never loved Inuyasha like a lover but as a brother.

When the two mikos came to that agreement Midoriko's spirit appeared before them and told them the truth. When the ancient miko was done she gave Kagome the choice of keeping Kikyo's soul or returning it to her but the processes would be very painful. Kagome did not hesitate in telling the older miko that she was not unfamiliar with pain and to return the soul to the dead miko. Midoriko gave the younger miko a look of concern but did as she wanted and returned the soul to Kikyo. The only reaction Kagome had was falling to her knees and gasping as if she had just been punched in the stomach.

She did not scream in pain or even wince the whole time it was happening she just kept gasping for air as if she kept getting punched. When it was over Kagome took a few minutes to catch her breathe before standing and looking over to that now living miko before her. When both Kagome and Midoriko looked over at the once dead miko she had tears in her eyes as she saw what her counter part had gone through as a kid once her soul had been completely returned. "T-that is why you are used to pain Kagome? Oh Kami I am so sorry!" The revived priestess spoke tears streaming down her cheeks as she flung her arms around the sixteen year old genius.

Midoriko unaware of what her reincarnation had been through before coming to the waring states era placed her ghostly hand on Kagome's forehead and saw what Kikyo had. The ancient warrior priestess gasped seeing the pain that she had been subjected to and felt anger and pride well up in her at the same time. Knowing that even though Kagome had been through more then any child should have she was strong and steady in all that she did and planed. And it was all because of the man that killed her tormentors that the girl was the way she was now.

After that day Kikyo trained Kagome in secret helping the younger girl to become stronger. It was in that time that the two mikos had grown close and took on a sister like relationship. Kagome wanted to keep her other friends in the dark for just a little bit longer so before they could start to question her she sat Inuyasha and told him that she would be back tomorrow afternoon with new supplies. Everyone said goodbye to her as she jumped into the well except Inuyasha who was cussing at her and still planted face first in the ground.

Once she was on her side she climbed out and sealed the well so that Inuyasha could not come through and drag her back before she was ready. Just as she was about to open the door she heard a voice that sounded like her father's talking to some people she did not know so she found one of the miko garb that was stored in the well house and changed into it. On her way out she grabbed a broom as well then exited the well house. Once her eyes adjusted to the brightness of the sun she saw her father talking to six men and one woman.

What really caught Kagome's eye was the two creatures standing behind the group and the boy that she saw when she first arrived in Japan. Kagome narrowed her eyes on the boy but only for a second as she approached them she had a warm smile on her face. "Oh Hi daddy! I am glad you are home! How is the case going?" She asked sweetly as she hugged her adopted father who returned the hug and said, "Hi honey the case is going fine. How was your camping trip?" "It was fun we are going to go one last time before everyone goes their separate ways for collage and everything. Oh! How rude of me! I should have introduced myself to you all! Hello My name is Kanzo Kagome! It is a pleasure to meet you all!" She said happily to the group as she bowed with respect when she told them her name.

With a look to the man that was wearing a white long sleeved shirt, baggy jeans, and wild black hair as if to get his permission they all gave her their real names. 'So his name is Light Yagami huh? And the girl with the other creature following her is Misa Amane? I am going to have to keep my eye on those two but for now I have other matters to attend to.' Kagome thought as she locked eyes with the man in the white shirt who had introduced himself as Ryuzaki and said out right with a hint of venom lacing each word that you had to be looking for to recognize.

"So your L then? It is nice to finally meet you." Kagome said causing all the police in the courtyard top stare in shock at the girl then at Mogi thinking he was the one who told her. "Ryuzaki has told me a lot about you Lawli. He also wanted me to say Hello for him when I finally got to meet you." Now it was L's turn to be shocked while everyone else was confused. 'It can't be!' Was all L's highly sophisticated mind could come up with as he continued to stare at the sixteen year old before him. Everyone's attention was back to the girl when her cell phone rang when she pulled it out to see who was calling she squealed and picked up quickly.

"Hey M it has been a while! How are you? Are M2 and N doing well?" She said as she put the phone on speaker because of the looks of mistrust she was getting. The voice on the other side of the phone chuckled as he answered, "Hello to you to K, I am fine and so are M2 and N. Look I am sorry to do this but I called for a reason. You remember that case I was working on?" "You mean the mafia killings in Los Angeles? Yeah I remember and I have the information you requested I even got you your search warrant and arrest warrants. They are located in East L.A. On Amalia Avenue I will text you the exact location. Good luck in catching those bad guys M! Just don't get shot!" "As if I would get shot! And thank you K I'll call you after the raid to let you know how it went." "Ok thank You M! Bye"

With that said Kagome hung up the phone and looked at Watari who was now looking at her with shock and understanding. "Now I remember you. You were the girl that was with Rodger at that airport in England and the one that made it into the L program in under under a week. On top of that in just four days you surpassed all the others in the program and made it to the top. You were also the one who got the L program's first second and third in line, before you took over as first in line, to work together and now all three of them are even at second place. How were you able to do that?"

"Well I am sure you know Ryuzaki, or at least L knows him, well when he found me he tested my IQ and found that even at the age of thirteen I was dead equal with L's IQ. So when my blood family was killed in the accident he sent me to Wammy's where I was nursed back to health then brought here to my new family. I had not planed on becoming the first in line to succeed L but I got so tired of M and N fighting all the time so I took over the put an end to that and have stayed there ever since. Mostly because the work is more challenging at this level." Kagome explained as L shrank back away for that young miko when she brought up Ryuzaki's name again.

The others did not seam to notice this like Kagome and Watari had. Kagome found herself smiling at this but something in her could not let her hate this man that hurt Beyond. It may be her miko blood or her hatred for seeing people suffer she was not sure but she did not put much more thought into it as a small child ran up to her crying. Kagome noticed that there was blood running down the child's knee so she knelt in front of the crying girl and put one hand on the her head while the other she placed and inch and a half from the cut, that looked to the group of new comers as if she was going to need stitches, and concentrated.

With in seconds Kagome's hand started to glow a light purple and the little girl's cut started to close. Once it had been completely healed the little girl gave Kagome a hug with a cry of "Thank you miko-sama!" before she ran back to her mother who gave a bow and repeated her daughter's words before walking away with her. When Kagome stood and looked back to the group of cops she was meet with six looks of shock, confusion, and disbelief. All Kagome could do was fallow her father into fits of giggles.

When Kagome and Mogi were finally able to stop laughing and catch their breath Mogi tired to explain as easily as he could "I am sorry I forgot to tell you all that my daughter is a miko and is the last one, that is known about, to still have the powers that come with being a miko. Meaning that she can purify anything that is evil or consumed by darkness and she can heal all types of wounds." "And don't forget dad that I can also put up powerful barriers." Kagome giggled again with the looks on everyone's faces.

It was the black and blue creature's laughter that brought her attention back to the both of them. Once she focused on them she realized what they were and her eyes became cold very deadly as she bit out "What is a shinigami doing here? From what I have been taught shinigami can only be in the human for three days to fallow and kill someone. Unless... your death notes are in the possession of a human and you are the reason behind this whole Kira thing"

"Hyuk! Hyuk! So you can see me with out touching the death note can you little miko? I am shocked I have met many holy people over the centuries and none of them have been able to see me without touching it. How is it you can?" "I am not your everyday miko shinigami I am the shikon miko." When those words left Kagome's mouth both shinigami let looks of fear cross their faces as they began to shake in fear. "What is wrong Ryuk?" Matsuda asked in his normal clueless manner. When it became clear that the one she now knew as Ryuk or the other one would not answer Kagome did it for them. "There are only three ways for a shinigami to die. One, is for them to kill in order to lengthen the lifespan of a human. Two, is if a shinigami dose not wright the name of a human into their death note and their time runs out. And the third one, is if the shikon miko purifies them and I can promise you being purified is not pleasant at all."

Right after Kagome finished saying that her father spoke to the two shinigami, "So that means that you two better be on your best behavior right Ryuk, Rem?" The two death gods just nodded in frantic agreement before Kagome nodded in acceptance before she told her father that she needed to go repack her bag for her last camping trip with her friends that she will be able to have. The cop just nodded knowing that it was killing her to know that she would not be able to go back after this last time and that her friends could die in the last battle with the evil demon that they had been fighting for the last two years five hundred years in the past.

It was an hour later before Kagome found her self in the living room talking with Watari and L after packing her backpack to return to the Feudal Era the next morning when the door bell rang. Shio was the one who answered since she was closest to the door but Kagome split her attention between the detective and his caretaker and her mom to make sure nothing happened. What the young teen heard was her mother saying, "Hello, can I help you hun?" "Actually I am looking for Kagome you see I am a friend of her's my name is …" The stranger said but for some strange reason the voice sounded familiar to the young guardian. "OH! Welcome! Please come in! You are always welcome in this home! Kagome is in the living room." the stranger just chuckled a thank you before walking into plain sight of everyone.

The only sounds that could be heard in the room were from L who feel from his chair shaking in fear, Watari who stood as quickly as he could to see if L was ok knocking the chair over as a result, and Kagome who let out a gasp as her eyes went wide and her jaw hit the ground in shock at seeing who it was that was standing in the doorway.

*End Chapter *


	8. Chapter 8

My Bloody Angel

Chapter Eight

A high pitched squeal pierced the air as the sixteen year old miko jumped from her spot next to Mogi and latched on to the new person in the room. "Ryuzaki! I have missed you so much! I am glad you are ok! Rodger told me things were getting rough for you with the Los Angeles case!" Kagome cried out as she buried her face into this new 'Ryuzaki's' shirt. Ryuzaki chuckled and wrapped his arms around the now much older girl who was shaking as she cried. "Kags, Rodger has always been a prick and hated my guts because I was always a head of A when I was still at Wammy's. But as you can see I am fine and I won this time, I finally bet L."

Kagome sighed in content after she got her tears in control from the overload of emotions. 'He is back my Beyond is back now.' was the only thought that her brain could come up with as the man who saved her continued to hold her. He was confused as to why she was calling him Ryuzaki when in a letter he sent her he told her to call him Beyond even if L and her father were present. Kagome must have sensed his confusion because she started saying, "Oh yeah! Ryuzaki we were talking about the Kira case before you came in. Dad was just letting me know that L had this stupid obsession with Light-kun being Kira. Oh that's right!" Kagome paused before she turned to the light brown haired boy who was sitting on the other side of the man that he had trusted Kagome with.

"I am really sorry about that Light-kun!" She finished and if Beyond didn't know better he would have thought Kagome was being sincere but he did know better and saw it for the warning it was. What the jam lover also realized was that the boy he now knew as Light had no lifespan and neither did the blonde girl who was latched on the boy's arm. "Oh that is quite alright Kagome-chan I am used to it and it seams as if I have convinced him I am not Kira now so it is fine." The fake smile he gave Kagome set both of them on edge but they didn't show it. 'I doubt that. I know Lawli as well as I know Kagome and I know for a fact he still suspects that boy. He has just given him more freedom to slip up with, also I will have to talk to Kagome about the no lifespan thing later.' Beyond thought to himself as he sat down bringing Kagome into his lap with him.

Beyond finally took his eyes off Light and looked over at his predecessor and mentor who was still on the floor with a look of absolute terror on his face. He could not help the smirk that spread across his lips before he spoke, "So how have you been dear sweet Lawli-pop?" If it had not been for Kagome sitting in his lap the red eyed jam lover would have been on the floor laughing his ass off at the look on L's face. The look of utter horror, anger, and embarrassment even had Kagome giggling.

It took all the detective had to sit up and look at the one person who scared him most and say.  
"I have been well Backup." It was with that Kagome stood from B's lap and walked over to the sweets lover that was still sitting on the floor. She pulled her fist back and slammed it in to L's face as hard as she could while saying in a dark tone that promised pain, "_Don't you __ever__ call him that again!_" The force of the blow had L spitting out blood. Everyone in the task force were on there feet in a heart beat to intervene if they had to. But were shocked when that was the only hit Kagome gave the black eyed man. "Be grateful _L_ that I was the one that got to you and not Ryuzaki because he would have done a lot worse. Also I am going to say this one more time don't you ever call him that again if you do I will take great pleasure in watching him beat you into a bloody pulp. Are we clear?"

The ice and venom in Kagome's voice mixed with the pain of the hit she delivered to his jaw made it so the detective could only nod his agreement to the sixteen year old miko. His black eyes were wide with shock as he watched the interaction between B and Mogi's daughter. He didn't know how such a sweet innocent girl could get wrapped up in BB's lies but the more he watched the more he begun to wonder if he had not gotten the whole story.

It was about this time that the front door was thrown open and a small little red haired boy ran in with tears running down his face. "Kagome!" That terror filled cry of her name had the shikon miko spinning on her heals to face the young fox kit she had taken in as her own. "Shippo! Honey what happened?" "It is Naraku! He attacked the village! Now Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Koga are all fighting him they sent me to let you know." "Oh Shippo it's ok honey your safe now. I want you to stay here out of harms way ok sweetie?" "Ok Kagome." Shippo sniffled as Kagome handed the little fox kit to her mother "Mom this is Shippo, Shippo honey this is my mom. Mom I am going to let you introduce him to everyone while I am gone."

Kagome did not give anyone any more time to say anything else as she grabbed her bow and arrows that were sitting by the door and she ran out towards the well house. What she didn't realize was that she had everyone from inside fallow her into the mini shrine and watched as she jumped down the old well. Red eyes widened as his body reacted on it's own and launched forward to grab the falling girl. His and everyone's thoughts were that she had been trying to kill herself. As the jam lover's arms wrapped around the miko's slim waist Kagome shot him a shocked look like she was not expecting that he would try to save her.

Beyond was going to yell at her for trying to hurt herself when all of a sudden a blue light surrounded the two. "What the hell is going on?" "B! What are you doing?" "I should be asking you that! Why did you try to kill yourself? And answer my first question!" "Okay, I was not trying to kill myself I have done this too many times to count and we are going to the past. About five hundred years in the past to be exact. When I was fifteen I was dragged down the well the first time! Oh god Inuyasha is going to have a major hissy fit about this, just what I need."

Beyond just looked at the girl who changed his life wondering what was going on but he figured that he would soon find out. Once he turned his attention way from the still mumbling miko he noticed that the blue light was starting to fade and he felt his feet touch solid ground. As soon as Kagome's feet hit the solid ground she immediately pulled out of B's arms and started to clime out of the well using the vines that grew alone the walls. B watched her for a minute or two before fallowing her to the top.

When he got out Kagome told him that they needed to hurry and get to the village before it was to late. It was at that moment the jam lover found himself running as fast as he could to keep up with the miko. It did not take them long to get to the village at the pace Kagome kept them going when they got to the village they were met by two other mikos. "Kikyo! Kaede! Thank the Kamis you and the village are all ok!" Kagome yelled before she pulled both of them into a quick hug and as soon as she let go Kikyo spoke up. "Kagome I have a barrier up around the village but it will not last long you have to end the battle quickly." "I will but I need you to do me a favor. You remember when I told you about the guy that held my heart?" "Yeah what about him?" "I need you to keep him in the village while I am fighting Naraku. Before you ask the reason he is here is he saw me jump down the well after Shippo came to tell me what happened and thought I was trying to kill myself so he tried to 'save' me and feel in with. So now he is here with us and I need to be sure he is safe if I am going to be able to fight with all I have."

Kikyo smiled at the younger miko and said, "Don't worry about him Kagome he will be safe here just make sure that bastard dies and can't be brought back!" "Oh don't worry I will!" Kagome said then gave Kikyo and Kaede a hug before turning to BB and saying. "Beyond I need you to stay here where I know you are safe. The battle will be easier if I know that you are ok and protected so please I am begging you stay here!" "I will if you do one thing for me." "Anything." "Tell me what you meant by 'the guy who holds my heart'." Kagome blushed a bright red at that question but answered any way.

"You see Kikyo and I have not always been on the best of terms because she thought that I loved the same man as her. But recently I was able to tell her that I only loved him as a brother and that a man from my time held my heart. You see that man is you Beyond." Kagome did not give the jam lover the time respond to her before she leaned up and kissed him on the lips quickly. When she pulled away she turned on her heal and took off in the direction of the battle. B just stood there staring after the child... no... woman that captured his heart of ice and melted it when she was thirteen. 'I promised you I would stay here if you told me what you meant so I will see you when you get back my dear Kagome.' Beyond thought as he turned to the two mikos and found the younger of the two had a knowing smirk on her face.

"Don't worry Beyond she will be just fine she is after all the shikon miko. She is stronger then you could ever imagine so don't worry about her. Come I bet you are hungry and confused I will tell everything that has happened in the last year as we eat." "Thank you Kikyo." "It is my pleasure after all it is because of you that Kagome and I are friends now, I have my soul and life back." Kikyo and Kaede led him to their hut to begin the long wait for their friends and loved ones to return.

*At the battle with Naraku *

As soon as Kagome reached the battle field she notched an arrow and let it fly at Naraku. The arrow took out his miasma and his left shoulder alerting everyone to her arrival. It was at that time that Kagura, Kanna, Kohaku, and Hakudoshi all turned on Naraku and began to attack him. "Kagome! You made it! We were hoping Shippo would get to you!" Sango yelled as she took out the last of Naraku's demons. "It is about-." "SIT BOY!" Kagome screamed before he could get out that last of that sentence. With that done Kagome ran up beside Sesshomaru who had finally been able to stop fighting do to Naraku's incarnations turning on the evil half breed. "Imouto do you see the jewel?" The demon lord asked as soon as she came to a stop at his side. It took her I a second but she found it and said, "It is in his chest just above where his heart should be."

"Damn that's right his heart in not in his body." "Don't worry about that Midoriko taught me a spell that will make that a mute point. I just need you to cover me while I call the shikon to me." "Alright imouto do what you have to I will protect you." With that said Kagome took a step back from her aniki and pulled her hands to her chest in a prayer motion and started chanting the spell that her incarnation taught her. Her body started to glow a light purple a second before she called out load, "Shikon no tama return to me!" in that instant the almost completed jewel burst from Naraku's chest and flew into her awaiting hands.

Once the jewel was back in her care and pure once again she put the little sphere in her pocket and pulled out another arrow. This one looked a lot different then her others and aimed it right at his chest. When she fired it Kanna took that time to run a small knife that she had hidden on her into the infant, who held Naraku's heart, heart instantly killing the child and Naraku at the same time. But just as Naraku took his last breathe Kagome's arrow pierced his chest purifying his body to dust and scattering it to the winds.

"It is over. It took a year but it is finally over." Kagome said as she watched the ashes fly off into air. "How do we know he is gone for good?" Miroku asked "Because the arrow I used was created just to make sure that did not happen. And I am sure that because it was made with Midoriko's, Kikyo's, and my power that it did its job." Kagome said in return as she pulled out the piece of the jewel that Naraku had until that moment and added her shards to it. She had gotten Koga's shards a couple months back when Kagome freed Naraku's incarnations from his hold. That was also the time she got Kohaku's shard and realized that the boy could still live with out the shard in his back.

It had made her day when she told Sango that her litter brother was still alive without the jewel shard and that he remembered everything that had happened but did not hate himself for it. He just wanted to see Naraku dead before he returned home. While everyone was rejoicing in Naraku's defeat Midoriko appeared before them all. "You have done well my dear I am proud to call you my reincarnation but I must ask what do you wish to do with the jewel?" "A long time ago I realized that there in no such thing as a pure wish so instead I want the shikon on tama returned to my body but I want you to do something for me. I want it made so that if I die the shikon will be taken from this world never to return to its surface and if the shikon is removed from my body in anyway I will die immediately that way the jewel can't fall into the wrong hands."

"Kagome in order for me to do that you will have to die then be brought back... will that be ok with you?" "As long as the jewel can't be used for evil that will be just fine." "Ok my dear I will do as you asked." As soon as Midoriko's words left her mouth Kagome collapsed. Once her heart stopped Midoriko encased her dead body in a purple light and with that light Kagome's request was granted and her life restored. "Also Kagome with the jewel returned to your body your life span has been returned to its original date. Also as a thank you from myself and the Kamis for all you have done and sacrificed for this mission we are granting your loved with life spans to match yours that way you will never have to suffer watching those you love die as you stay the same." Midoriko said to the still unconscious miko before she disappeared returning to the land of the dead.

Everyone stared at where the ancient miko had been standing in shock as she just disappeared. Sesshomaru was the only one who was not pulled into the same trance as the others. He was more focused on making sure his imouto was ok. Once he saw that she was he picked her up and started walking in the direction of the village she and her friends stayed in. The others woke from their shocked trance soon after (except Inuyasha) and fallowed after the demon lord and their little sister. When they got to the village they were greeted by Kikyo, Kaede, and a man they had never seen before but by the way he was dressed they figured that he had to be from Kagome's time. The look of worry on the three's faces has Sango stepping forward and saying, "Don't worry she is just tired and sleeping. Which I think is something we all need after that battle."

"Sango is right all ye need to rest we shall talk in the morning." Kaede spoke as Sesshomaru brought Kagome into the hut and laid her down in her sleeping bag before leaving to find a tree to sleep in close by. The others soon fallowed each going to sleep in the hut. Sango and Miroku snuggled together, Kikyo outside with Inuyasha when he showed up two hours later, Kaede in her own futon, Kirara next to Kohaku, and Kagura, Kanna, and Hakudoshi had all left to start their own lives now that they were free. Beyond waited until everyone was asleep before he laid down next to Kagome and pulled her into his arms and whispering "I love you to Kagome." Before he fell into a restful slumber for the first time in his life.

*end chapter *


	9. Chapter 9

My Bloody Angel

Chapter Nine

The morning came to quick for the battle worn travelers. Kagome was the first to wake up but B woke seconds later and just pulled her closer to himself. Kagome found it impossible to force herself to pull away from the warm protective arms of her her bloody angel. So she turned over to face him and snuggle closer to the heat he offered. "Kagome is what you said before you left true? Did you really mean what you said?" He asked her in a whisper as to not wake the others. It took a moment but Kagome looked up into Beyond Birthday's blood red eyes with a light blush on her cheeks and said just what he was hoping to hear.

"Yes, I did Beyond. I love you I have since the second month you were in the basement with me. Back then I was to young to really understand what I was feeling but now I know that is was love that I felt for you. I just hope that you can one day find it in you to love me in return." At the end of her confession the shikon miko buried her face in his chest in hopes to hide the tears that were starting to fall at the thought that he may never return her affections.

B felt the hot tears soak into his shirt so he gently slid his fingers under her chin and pulled her face up to look him in the eyes for a second before he pulled her into a heart stopping kiss. Kagome gasped but soon closed her eyes and returned the kiss with a moan. Beyond did not take advantage of his little miko's gasp but instead took the kiss slow savoring the display of affection. When he was sure she was ok with his advances he ran his tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance which she granted immediately.

Beyond was absolutely amazed at how addicting Kagome's taste was. He moaned into her mouth as his tongue explored every crevice of the love of his life's sweet cavern. Kagome soon found herself in a tongue battle with the jam lover and could not fight back the moan as she tasted the strawberry jam that he ate so much and found that she could easily become addicted to his taste if this continued to happen. All to soon it became difficult to breath so the two had to pull apart for air. Once Beyond had caught his breathe he said, " You don't have to worry about that Kagome. You captured my heart a long time ago and I will do all that is in my power to protect you. I am still amazed that it took a child willing to die to melt my heart when I thought I had lost it a long time ago. Thank you my dear Kagome and no matter what never forget I do love you, you are my life now."

Kagome responded to that with a warm loving smile and short but passionate kiss before she leaned her forehead against his with tears in her eyes. "I think it is time to go home we do after all have a murder to catch." B just raised his brow at her statement with a playful smirk and deep chuckle. Kagome realized her mistake and a blush crept across her face. She lightly punched him in the shoulder not actually causing harm to as she sorta yelled, "Oh you know what I meant jerk!" then got up from her shared sleeping bag and stormed out of the hut. B just laughed and got up to fallow her outside surprised that no one had woken up at her outburst.

Later that day everyone stood in front of Kagome and Beyond bidding them goodbye. Kagome felt tears running down her cheeks as she hugged them all goodbye knowing this would be the last time she saw them. Once they were back in their own time Kagome fell on to her knees and sobbed at the loss of the people she had come to rely on were now out of her reach forever. B just knelt beside her pulling her into his arms and let her cry. It hurt him to see her so sad over not being able to see her friends again but that is how was meant to be, she was not of that time and they were not of this one. So he just let her her cry herself to sleep in his arms.

Once she was out he picked her up and carried her into the house, past the task force and his mentor not caring about the strange looks he was getting from them. It did not take him long to find her room, get her changed into clean night cloths, and both of them settled comfortably in her queen sized bed.

*One month later *

Kagome was on her cell phone when the task force came down from their rooms to start another day of Kira hunting. BB looked at his onyx haired miko and thought 'It has only been one month since we came back and she is handling it well from what I can see. Sure it was hard for her in the first few weeks losing contact with her friends in the past and then only a week later Shippo was sent back to live with Sango and Miroku. That was what really hurt her, losing her son. But after a few days of crying in her room she threw herself back into the Kira case with full speed. She still cries over them from time to time but she is starting to move on with her life.

A high pitched squeal brought the jam lover out of his thoughts only to see his girlfriend jumping up and down her phone still pressed to her ear. "Really? You are? Oh I can't wait I have missed you guys so much! No! I will come get you even if I have to have Ryuzaki threaten Watari to bring me I am going to be the one to pick you up!... Ok see you in an hour! Bye!" When she hung up her cell she started a new round of jumping and squealing in happiness. "They are coming here! I can't wait to see Mello, Matt, and Near again I have missed them so much! Oh I have to go get ready!" She spun on her heals and dashed up to her room to get dressed but not before giving her B a kiss good morning.

It had taken Mogi a few days to come to terms with his daughter being with a man so much older then her but he soon realized that if it had not been for that man he would not have the beautiful daughter he has now. He reasoned the love that the two had built had been through the three months they had spent together and that Ryuzaki was the first person to show any kind of concern for her well being and fight to save her. So he allowed it only under the understanding that Ryuzaki was not allowed to touch her in a physical manner other then kissing, hugging, and holding her hand until she turned eighteen and even then he had to marry her before he could sleep with his daughter. The jam loving detective had agreed to the terms as quickly as they had been set showing Mogi just how much the man truly loved and respected his little girl and that was fine by him.

When she came racing back down the stairs she was in a red and black trip skirt that fell to her knees, a black tank top that said 'Some mornings it's just not worth it to chew through the leather straps.' with a person wrapped in red ropes under the words, and her favorite combat boots on. She ran into the kitchen gave her father a kiss on the cheek, B a kiss on lips, and her mother a kiss on the cheek when she grabbed a piece of toast and ran out the door saying that she and Watari would be back soon with a few of her friends from England.

Watari did not argue for two reasons one, was that he knew he would lose and two, was that after getting to sit down and talk to her without the others being around he found out about her past. It was then that the older caretaker realized that Beyond was not as bad as he once thought. He also came to see that the reason B is the way he is was because he had been to hard on the boy when he was in the L program. He soon figured out that was also the reason why A killed himself all those years ago and felt horrible about it but with Kagome's help he started fixing things with the temperamental genius. Because of all that going on Watari came to really like the young shikon miko and did his best to help her when she needed it.

The only thing he did not know was that Kagome was the one that would take over L's place when it came to that time with the other successors at her side. On their way to the airport Kagome was going over the plan to take Light down without losing anyone. Over the month the task force had become closer to each other minus Light and Misa of course, L and B had worked out their issues which made the older man upset that he had not realized he was the cause of his two best students break downs, Kagome had even got a chance to talk to Ryuk and Rem without the two Kiras being close by. She got them to confirm L, B's, and her suspicion that Light and Misa were the ones killing all the criminals without them actually coming out and saying it.

Kagome giggled to herself when she remembered the look on the Shinigami's faces when she did that. It also took her an hour to convince Rem that Misa would not be hurt or killed for what she has done. She will only get fifteen to twenty years in prison under the reasoning that she was manipulated into committing the crimes. It would be shown to the jury that Light used Misa to see that his plan was done in the manor he wanted and he even put the starlet's life in danger by having her cut her life span in half to get the eyes not once but twice. That seamed to put the death god at ease knowing that the little human girl would not be harmed.

Ryuk was another matter it took Kagome threatening to purify the blue death god to get him to agree to letting Light live for fifty years to serve out most of his sentence in prison. After all that man did not deserve to get off so easily and she was going to make sure he payed for his crimes. The Shinigami agreed with her for fear of getting turned to ash by the powerful female. She was the only one who could scare any death god because she had proven in the past that she was able to purify them with a single touch. Even the Shinigami king was afraid to piss this girl off and that was saying something.

It did not take long for them to reach the airport and once they were there Kagome did not wait for the car to come to a complete stop before she was out the door and heading to the gate her brothers would be coming from. Watari just shook his head and chuckled under his breath at her actions as he parked the limo and walked to meet up with Kagome and the boys. When he found the gate that Kagome told him he found Kagome pulling Matt and Mello into a hug before she turned and glomped Near who turned a cute shade of pink.

Mello out right laughed and Matt chuckled at their friends before saying, "So Kags how have you been?" " I have been good I will fill you in on the way home on my little adventures. Then when we get back we have a murder to catch!" This time all three of them laughed at their sister like figure. It was kinda funny looking back to her time at Wammy's knowing they had not gotten along very well at first. In fact it took a punch to the face to wake Mello up but now three years later and they stand there looking her as a sister. She was the reason that Mello and Near stopped fighting each other and started working together and for that they thanked her.

Once they were in the car Kagome told them about her travels to the past, fighting Naraku and beating him, and being the shikon miko. After a few minutes of stunned silence Near spoke in his monotone voice, "So that would explain why you did not go blind after being blindfolded for ten years." "Yeah it was because of the shikon being in my body that made it so my body could not break down to bad even with the massive loss of blood I had suffered." Kagome cleared up just before they pulled into the drive way. Kagome sighed "Ok are you guys ready for this?" "Yep! Lets go and finish this!" Matt said grabbing his bag and stepped out of the limo fallowed by Mello and Near. Who helped Kagome out and walked into the house where every one was waiting.

"So how is it going? Any more leads on Kira?" Kagome said as she opened the door and held it open for the others. "Yeah we have narrowed down his whereabouts to here in Tokyo." Mello stated "We have also found out that he is a student at To-Oh University. "The other thing we found out is that the second Kira is a female named Misa Amane. She is a blonde pop star here in Japan I have had a few of my people fallowing her for the last few months. Also with the help of Mello and his people we had cameras installed in her apartment, with the permission of the local police and courts, and have gotten video evidence of her writing in to killer book." Near added.

"And I hacked her computer and found online journals she has posted talking a lot about a guy named Light Yagami so I am currently doing back ground checks on him." The gamer spoke with his eyes still glued to his PSP. "If what you said is true Near then... Matsuda arrest Miss. Amane. Father search her make sure she in not carrying one of the killer notebooks." Kagome stated keeping her eyes glued to Light to see his reaction only to see the look of anger, confusion, and most of all fear. That gave it way so she walked over to the older teen. "Light, give it up, we have you and there is no way to talk yourself out it or run any more. We have more then enough evidence to have you convicted and sentenced to death so please make this easier on yourself and just turn yourself in quietly."

"No... This can't be... It was all perfect I was going to be the god of this new world but now... This is all your fault! My plans only failed because you were to stupid to fallow directions!" Light lunged at the restrained and crying blonde being escorted to a cop car out front but was stopped by a rather large gun to his head. *crack * "I wouldn't do that if I were you." *crack * Mello stated calmly as he glared at the Kira suspect while taking more bites out of the chocolate bar in his hand. "Do you know who your are pointing your gun at? I AM KIRA! THE GOD OF THIS WORLD!" "No, you are just a punk with a god complex who is finally getting what he deserves." Mello growled out as Mogi came up behind Light cuffing his hands behind his back.

As L spoke from his place on the chair, "Light Yagami you are under arrest for the murders of three thousand twenty four criminals, lying to police, obstruction of justice, the murders of thirteen FBI agents (I am including Misora in that), evasion, and resiting arrest, you have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law, you have the right to an attorney, if you can't afford one, one will be appointed to you." When L was done reciting Light's Miranda rights he popped a lollipop into his mouth all the while staring into Light's hate filled eyes with his own cold black ones.

Kagome felt bad for the sugar addicted detective knowing that it had to be hard for him to watch the person he had fallen for get taken away in hand cuffs. She knew that he would eventually get over Light but right now it had to be killing him so she did the only thing she could think of and that was to walk over to him and pull him into a hug. "If you need to talk L just come find me." She whispered in his ear before going over to B and her father and said, after making sure that Light was not near by and all the death notes were in the hands of a police officer, "By the way dad I just wanted to let you know that Ryuzaki's real name is Beyond Birthday. The only reason I did not tell you earlier was because I did not want Light to find out and take him away from me."Mogi nodded his head in understanding then went about getting ready to turn in his report on the case.

*One year later at Wammy's *

B laid in the grass looking up at the clouds as they passed over the little garden listening to Matt, Mello, Near, and L talk about the most recant case they had picked up. "It is hard to believe it has already been a year since Light was convicted." the jam lover mumbled to himself "Ok guys no more talking about work! It is time to eat!" a beautiful voice laughed as she, Watari, and Rodger walked over with a basket in each one of their hands. BB sat up and looked at his onyx haired girlfriend as she knelt down on the blanket that everyone was on. Watari and Rodger set their baskets down before turning and walking a way.

The boys helped her unpack the food and set it up so that everyone could get to it all easily. "Wow imouto this looks great!" Mello practically drooled over all the food causing her to laugh at him. "Well then dig in! All this food won't eat its self!" Everyone joined in the laughter as they ate their fill and talked for hours. By the time the sun started to set Matt had his head on Mello's chest with Mello's arms wrapped around his shoulders, Near was curled up in a ball next to L who was leaned back against a tree, and BB against that same tree with Kagome's head on his lap. Everyone was sound a sleep except Beyond who took one last look at the setting sun and thought, 'I hope that days like this last.' Before falling into a deep slumber his hand still entangled in his Kagome's onyx hair.

* The End*


End file.
